Fire Wings
by Syad
Summary: Tasuki, una de las 7 estrellas de Suzaku, vivió una infancia y adolescencia muy difícil. El maltrato por parte de sus hermanas y su padre, hizo de él una persona con una máscara que oculta la bondad que realmente hay en él.
1. El chico de los cabellos de fuego

Hola a todos!

Este capítulo es introductorio, así que no os preocupéis si lo notáis algo corto, los siguientes serán de la longitud acostumbrada en mis fics (5000 - 7000 palabras)

Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>- ¡Vamos Kou! ¡Estate quieto de una vez! – Se quejaba una de las chicas mientras colocaba el enésimo adorno floral en el cabello de su hermano. - ¡Si no te estás quieto no terminaré nunca!<p>

- ¿Es estrictamente necesario utilizarme a mí para experimentar? – preguntó Kou, molesto, antes de ser silenciado por las manos de otra de sus hermanas, que trataba de pintarle los labios. - ¿Qué haces, Riu? – murmuró, entre dientes.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Si no obedeces te quedarás sin cenar! – le amenazó Riu, agitando ante él una barra de labios, amenazadora. Kou suspiró y se quedó quieto, si se trataba de su cena aguantaría lo que fuera. Era perfectamente consciente de que sus hermanas cumplirían con sus amenazas. No era la primera vez que le dejaban sin cenar o sin comer simplemente porque él no había cedido a sus caprichos.

El muchacho era conocido como Kou por sus familiares. De hecho era su verdadero nombre. El resto de la gente, le llamaba Tasuki, que significaba Alas, debido a un símbolo que desde su nacimiento tenía grabado en la piel de su antebrazo. A Kou le gustaba que le llamaran Tasuki, que le llamaran de un modo distinto a como lo hacía su familia le hacía sentir lejos de casa.

Por eso en esta historia, por respeto a sus preferencias. le llamaremos Tasuki.

Al día siguiente se celebraba una fiesta en el poblado de Taito-shi, la aldea de nuestro protagonista. Era el festival de la cosecha. Tasuki, con 14 años, odiaba las fiestas y todo lo relacionado con ellas. Nunca conseguía escapar de las garras de sus hermanas, que practicaban con su cabello y su cara los peinados y maquillajes que iban a utilizar en la fiesta. Tasuki estaba harto de oír que debió nacer como mujer, su cabello era largo, rojizo como el fuego, y sus ojos de color miel, parecían refulgir entre su alborotado flequillo. Pese a lo que decían sus hermanas para hacerle rabiar, Tasuki era un chico con rasgos muy masculinos. Su rostro era afilado y sus ojos almendrados, con un gesto hosco, amenazador, pero atractivo al mismo tiempo. Tenía un cuerpo atlético, resultado de trabajar largas jornadas en el campo, y poseía además otras cualidades como velocidad, fuerza y agilidad, algo que le venía muy bien para esconderse de vez en cuando de su familia.

Tasuki debía soportar las perrerías de sus hermanas, así era como su padre le había educado, o había pretendido educarle. Siempre decía que a las mujeres había que tratarlas como a tesoros y había que consentirles cualquier cosa, se tratara de lo que se tratara, y si Tasuki intentaba escaquearse de las trastadas de sus hermanas, recibía unos buenos latigazos de su padre, así que le convenía obedecer y someterse. La madre de Tasuki murió cuando él era muy pequeño y prácticamente no la recordaba. Su contacto más directo con el género femenino siempre había sido con sus hermanas mayores. Tenía cinco, a cual más caprichosa y altanera. El padre de Tasuki, vivía sumido en una depresión prácticamente desde que su esposa murió. Pasaba gran parte del día trabajando las tierras de la familia, con la ayuda de Tasuki, y al anochecer, cuando volvían a casa, se emborrachaba y solía maltratar a su hijo, quien además debía limpiar los establos y ayudar en las tareas de la cocina. Cuando el pequeño Tasuki se metía en su cama a dormir, prácticamente no pasaban ni diez segundos hasta que caía dormido, exhausto.

Las hermanas de Tasuki eran Riu, de 16 años, Fin, de 18, Xian, de 25, Liu, de 20 y Shin, de 22. Su padre creía ver una faceta de su esposa en cada una de ellas. Riu poseía la belleza, su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos ambarinos, como los de Tasuki , contrastaban entre unas espesas pestañas oscuras. Fin era morena y poseía una voz muy hermosa, y a menudo solía cantar las canciones que había oído a su madre cantar. Normalmente, en el momento en que lo hacía, su padre echaba mano a la botella de sake, y Tasuki corría a esconderse en el granero. Xian la rubia, era la mayor y la más inteligente. Llevaba las cuentas de la familia y el modesto negocio de venta de hortalizas que tenían. Liu tenía el cabello castaño y era trabajadora. Había heredado de su madre la buena mano en la cocina, y siempre que cocinaba y a Tasuki le llegaba el olor de sus asados, se apresuraba a cumplir con sus tareas y con los deseos de sus hermanas para no quedarse sin cenar. Por último, Shin, poseía el don de gentes de su madre. Shin era la que regentaba la tienda de comestibles de su familia y lo hacía muy bien ya que las ventas no bajaban. Supongo que ser una pelirroja con ojos azules y bastante pizpireta ayudaba bastante a ganar clientes, sobretodo masculinos.

Pero ninguna de ellas había heredado la bondad, uno de los rasgos más característicos de su madre. A pesar de todo, Tasuki la había heredado, junto con la lealtad y la honestidad. Pero aquellos rasgos cada día se ocultaban más bajo la oscura máscara de odio que cubría el rostro del muchacho, fruto del pésimo trato que recibía de sus parientes.

La vida de Tasuki consistía básicamente en sobrevivir al día a día junto a sus hermanas y a su padre. Trabajaba en el campo, en la casa y atendía a sus hermanas. Eso era cada día de la semana, cada semana del año.

- ¡Ya he terminado! – exclamó Fin, contenta, admirando el resultado de su trabajo. Riu dejó la barra de labios sobre la mesa y se colocó junto a Fin para admirar su obra de peluquería.

- Fin, esa coleta te ha quedado más baja, no están a la misma altura, ¿lo ves? – Obserbó Riu, señalando una parte del cabello del muchacho.

- ¡Grrr! – gruñó Fin – ¡esto es culpa tuya, Kou! ¡Te dije que te estuvieras quieto! Ahora debo empezar de nuevo. – riñó Fin a Tasuki, quien cerró los ojos, aguantando la reprimenda.

En aquel momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Xian asomó la cabeza para hablarles.

- Chicas, Liu dice que la cena ya está lista, ¡Ha hecho asado de buey! ¡Tiene una pinta tremenda! – Tras comunicarles aquello, Xian salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, y tras ella, Riu y Fin se dispusieron a salir, cuando vieron que Tasuki comenzaba a quitarse las flores de la cabeza y a levantarse del suelo.

- ¿A ti quién te ha dicho que puedes venir? – Le preguntó Riu, con frialdad. Tasuki se detuvo y miró a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Pero, vamos a cenar, y he hecho lo que me habéis pedido, me habéis usado de maniquí ¿no? – repuso él.

- No te has quedado quieto, y por tu culpa el peinado no me ha quedado bien. Mañana deberé hacerlo como si no lo hubiera practicado y eso me fastidia. ¡Me fastidia mucho! Así que… - Fin miró alrededor del muchacho y sonrió, pérfidamente – Recoge todo esto, guárdalo todo y procura que padre no te vea como un travesti por la casa. Luego vete a tu cuarto. Hoy te quedas sin cenar.

Tras castigar a su hermano, ambas muchachas salieron de la habitación sin parar de reírse, mientras Tasuki las miraba cerrar la puerta, atónito.

Unas lágrimas de rabia e impotencia comenzaron a asomar a sus ojos y el chico, con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada, las limpió con brusquedad. Con odio, arrancó de su cabello rápidamente cada adorno y los tiró al suelo, pisoteándolos después. Con un paño limpio se limpió el carmín de los labios, escupiendo con asco cuando un poco del tinte de labios le entraba en la boca. Apresuradamente, y con gestos que mostraban su enfado, Tasuki recogió la habitación y se deshizo de las flores. Luego, se dirigió a su cuarto, aguantando el llanto, y una vez en su habitación, cerró la puerta y comenzó a peinar su largo cabello en la trenza baja que solía llevar.

Aquella noche, Tasuki lloró de nuevo, desconsoladamente, abrazado a su almohada y con un vacío insoportable en el estómago y en el alma.

* * *

><p>Trágico ¿eh?<p>

Pobre Tasuki. Pero, ¿qué clase de cosas puede llevar a un chico a odiar a las mujeres? Yo supongo que experiencias así.

Las hermanas son más malas que la tiña.

Déjenme comentarios porfavor!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. La decisión

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de Fire Wings!

Se trata de un retazo doloroso de la vida de Tasuki en el que he intentado adentrarme en su mente para saber qué debió pensar para decidir algo así.

Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Tasuki se despertó muy temprano al día siguiente. Tenía mucha hambre. Bajó a la cocina a escondidas y se hartó de pan con queso y de manzanas. Una vez hubo comido, se puso su ropa de trabajo, y antes de que amaneciera salió de casa para trabajar la tierra de su familia.<p>

El sol ya estaba alto cuando el padre de Tasuki se acercó a él. El muchacho estaba arrancando malas hierbas del huerto y su padre le miró en silencio un momento antes de que Tasuki reparara en él.

- No me encontraba bien esta mañana, por eso no he venido hasta ahora. – Tasuki no sabía si le informaba o se disculpaba. Sólo le observó brevemente mientras su padre se ponía a arrancar hierbas unos cuantos metros más allá de donde estaba él. Tasuki pensó en que el motivo de que su padre no hubiera trabajado aquella mañana desde temprano debía ser la resaca que debía tener pasando, como casi cada día. Pero aquella debía ser fuerte, porque su padre trabajaba tanto si se encontraba bien como si se encontraba mal.

Tasuki, no le dirigió la palabra. Con rabia, siguió arrancando hierbas ya enraizadas ayudándose de una azada. El pelirrojo estaba muy enfadado con sus hermanas, y también con su padre. Echaba la culpa de sus penas a la forma en que su padre había gestionado la educación de sus hermanas y la suya.

Estaba harto de aquella familia, no sabía si aguantaría mucho tiempo más aquella situación sin caer enfermo por los esfuerzos físicos o la falta de alimentos. Así que en silencio, Tasuki siguió trabajando la tierra, sin que su padre sospechara lo que pensaba. Y es que el muchacho llevaba tiempo valorando la posibilidad de escapar de casa, pero por algún motivo, no se atrevía.

Aquel día pudo comer tranquilo. Sus hermanas estaban demasiado atareadas arreglándose para la fiesta del pueblo como para reparar en él y fastidiarle. Tasuki no trabajó en el campo aquella tarde, como se había levantado temprano pudo acabar el trabajo al medio día y por la tarde se dedicó a cuidar los caballos. Su familia tenía 6 caballos. Uno de tiro, para arar el campo, y cinco caballos más. Él y su hermana Riu aún no tenían un caballo propio. Su padre regalaba un caballo a sus hijas cuando cumplían la mayoría de edad, así que los cinco caballos de monta que había en el establo eran del padre de Tasuki y de sus cuatro hermanas más mayores. A Tasuki le gustaba especialmente el caballo de su hermana Fin. Se trataba de un caballo joven negro como el azabache, con las crines largas, y las patas muy peludas. Era un caballo muy alto y fuerte, quizás demasiado para su hermana Fin, pero ella era valiente y lo sabía montar muy bien. De todas formas, aquel caballo era tan noble que no se atrevería a tirar a su dueña.

Tasuki abrió la portezuela del box donde descansaba el caballo de Fin. El animal le miró, resoplando suavemente y se acercó a él. Cara a cara con aquel caballo, Tasuki sintió un deseo enorme de montarse en él y de escapar de allí. El caballo bajó la cabeza y olió a Tasuki, alborotándole el flequillo con su aliento. Tasuki rió, divertido, y acarició la cara del caballo.

- "Orión" es un buen nombre para un caballo como tú. – Le dijo Tasuki. Su hermana Fin, le había puesto Brisa, y él creía que no era un nombre que pegara mucho con un caballo de aquel tamaño y con aquella fuerza.

El chico miró a su alrededor, y buscó la montura y las bridas de Brisa. Pensativo las observó un buen rato, mordiéndose el labio. Se dirigió a ellas, las limpió y engrasó, y luego limpió los establos y le puso de comer a los caballos, a Brisa más cantidad.

Tasuki observó al caballo comer, Brisa era un buen caballo pero pasaba demasiado tiempo estabulado, porque Fin no tenía mucho interés en montarlo. Tasuki había estado toda la mañana dándole vueltas al asunto de escapar de casa, y ahora que se hallaba ante Brisa, parecía que lo veía claro, y no habría una noche mejor para hacerlo que aquella noche.

Ya eran más de las 7 de la tarde cuando Tasuki entraba en casa. Dejó a la entrada los útiles de trabajar en el campo y se dirigió a su habitación. Por el camino no encontró a nadie, sin embargo oía a sus hermanas reírse en sus habitaciones, seguramente comentando algo sobre los chicos del pueblo. Tasuki llegó a su habitación y se introdujo en ella, cerrando bien la puerta tras de sí. Abrió el armario y encontró una sábana vieja que podría servirle de hatillo. La extendió en el suelo y comenzó a poner en el centro de la sábana, todas las cosas que creía que le servirían, ropa, un abrigo, un viejo mapa del monte Reikaku, otro del país de Konan y un machete. Aquello era todo lo que el chico creía que podía necesitar, y tampoco es que hubiera muchas cosas que le pertenecieran. Sólo necesitaba llevarse algo de comida, pero para sacar comida de la cocina sin que sus hermanas o su padre sospecharan debía esperar a que hubieran ido a la fiesta.

Tasuki unió los extremos de aquella sábana e hizo un nudo con ellos, dejándola con forma de bolsa. La metió en el armario y salió de la habitación. Debía esperar al momento propicio para desaparecer, si no podían seguirle y atraparle en seguida.

Tasuki salió por la puerta de la casa y se dirigió hacia la plaza del pueblo. Debía dejarse ver por allí para no levantar sospechas.

Cuando llegó a la plaza vio que todo el mundo estaba preparándose para la fiesta. Los puestos de comida ya estaban preparados, los malabaristas callejeros hacían pequeñas exhibiciones ante los niños más pequeños y habían preparado un pequeño escenario donde se suponía iban a actuar unos bailarines.

Tasuki miró hacia arriba, a las copas de los árboles. Como siempre, los chicos de su edad se habían subido allí para observarlo todo desde arriba. Algunos, los más gamberros, escupían desde allí arriba a los transeúntes, quienes no podían subir a buscarles y les amenazaban con decirles a sus padres lo mal que se portaban. Otros aprovechaban para fumar a escondidas, algunos fumaban tabaco, otros fumaban otros tipos de hierba que se podía encontrar en el bosque y que tenía un olor muy característico. Tasuki lo había probado, pero no le acababa de gustar, le mareaba un poco.

El pelirrojo se acercó al tronco de uno de los árboles y se impulsó de un salto a la rama más baja. Con habilidad, se encaramó a aquella rama desde la cual comenzó a subir por el tronco, apoyándose en otras ramas, hasta llegar a la altura donde dos muchachos se hallaban fumando aquella hierba extraña.

- Hola Tasuki – dijo uno de los chicos, mientras el otro observaba sus propios anillos de humo.

- Hola Ren, hola Kafu – respondió Tasuki, sentándose en una de las ramas, en el lado del tronco opuesto a donde se encontraban los otros dos chicos.

- Has tardado en venir, - observó Kafu - ¿Te han hecho trabajar hasta muy tarde?

- Algo así. – contestó Tasuki, sin dar más detalles de los preparativos de su marcha.

- ¡Sí, trabajar! – se oyó una voz desde el árbol más cercano. Tasuki desvió la vista hacia aquella dirección y vio a uno de los chicos con los que solía pelear y acabar con una ceja o el labio roto. - ¿Seguro que tus hermanas no te han utilizado como modelo de nuevo? – El resto de chicos comenzó a reírse de Tasuki. Él permaneció callado, apretando los dientes, si se lanzaba a por él ahora, acabaría castigado por su padre, y no podía permitírselo. Así que les dejó decir lo que quisieran. En eso estaban cuando alguien que había subido por el tronco del árbol contiguo como una serpiente, se plantó detrás del chico que se había estado riendo de Tasuki y le empujó de la rama, haciéndole caer varios metros antes de que pudiera asirse a otra rama más baja.

- ¡Demonios! ¿¡Quien ha sido! – Se quejaba el matón, con la cara roja como un tomate del esfuerzo.

- He sido yo, ¡lo siento mucho! –dijo una vocecilla desde la rama en la que había estado el otro chico.

- ¡Sayuri! ¡Cuando te atrape te vas a enterar! – la amenazó, comenzando a subir por las ramas.

- ¿Y qué me harás si puede saberse? – le provocó ella, haciéndole caras de burla. Cuando el muchacho casi había conseguido llegar arriba, ella miró al pelirrojo, en el árbol de enfrente y le gritó- ¡Atrápame Tasuki!

La pequeña, saltó de la rama, y se sujetó en otra rama más alta, en la que se columpió para impulsarse hacia el árbol donde Tasuki, Ren y Kafu observaban con pánico la maniobra de la chica. Casi in extremis, Tasuki se puso de pie y agarró a Sayuri del brazo, justo cuando ella ponía los pies en su rama y se resbalaba. Tasuki se agarró al tronco del árbol y se aseguró de que la chica estaba ya a salvo antes de soltarla.

- ¡Sayuri! ¡Estás completamente loca! ¿Lo sabías? –le riñó él. Sayuri le sacó la lengua y se sentó a su lado, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos. Sayuri tenía el pelo negro azulado, y lo llevaba corto como si fuera un chico, decía que el pelo largo le molestaba. Tenía la piel morena, y los ojos de color verde claro con unas pestañas espesas, negras como su cabello. Su madre no era de aquellas tierras, era del oeste, donde la gente era más morena, tanto de cabello como de piel. Tenía un año menos que Tasuki y que los otros chicos, pero aún así prefería ir con ellos antes que con las niñas del pueblo, con las que decía que se aburría.

- ¡Desagradecido! Encima que te he defendido de esos bocazas. – dijo Sayuri con voz lastimera.

- No necesito que me defiendas de nadie. – le contestó Tasuki fríamente. Sayuri, le miró brevemente y se encogió de hombros.

Los cuatro muchachos observaban debajo de ellos a unos hombres que comenzaban a montar algo sobre el escenario. Con unos andamios de bambú, estaban fijando en una viga que sobresalía del techo de una de las casas más altas lo que parecía una anilla con dos telas largas atadas a la anilla por sus extremos, dejándolas caer casi hasta el suelo del escenario.

- ¿Qué demonios deben estar haciendo? – preguntó Ren.

- Ni idea – respondió su amigo Kafu.

- ¡Yo sé lo que es! – dijo Sayuri, con alegría. Los tres chicos la miraron expectantes. Y ella les dijo – Ahora queréis escuchar lo que la pequeña Sayuri tiene que decir ¿eh? ¡Pues ahora no lo explicaré! – contestó ella, para chincharles.

- ¡Sayuri, no seas así! – le dijo Kafu.

- Vamos, qué te cuesta decirlo. – la animó Ren.

- Por mí puedes quedarte callada. No me interesa lo más mínimo lo que sea aquella cosa. – Dijo Tasuki, con indiferencia en la voz. Sayuri, infló los mofletes con rabia y le espetó:

- ¿A sí? Con que no te interesa ¿eh? ¡Pues que sepas que con eso se hace contorsionismo aéreo! Mi madre me explicó una vez que en su país existían unos trapecistas que utilizaban telas de raso para colgarse a gran altura y hacer acrobacias. Mi madre me dijo que era asombroso verlos. ¡A lo mejor la compañía de teatro que viene este año para las fiestas es del oeste y traen un acróbata aéreo! - Dijo la chica, con ilusión. Tasuki la miró riéndose. - ¿qué he dicho? – preguntó ella, extrañada de la reacción del muchacho.

- Contigo siempre funciona el truco de "no me interesa" o "me importa una mierda lo que me estás contando". Siempre terminas explicando aquello que no explicas por hacerte la interesante. ¡Siempre caes en mis trucos! – Los tres chicos comenzaron a reir y Sayuri se encogió de hombros, algo colorada.

-¡Eh! Tasuki ¿No es esa tu hermana Riu? – dijo Ren, señalando justo debajo de ellos. Tasuki miró abajo y la vió, con su peinado perfecto, con su vestido perfecto, esperando al muchacho perfecto, que nunca aparecería porque Riu siempre daba calabazas a todos los chicos, creyendo que ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

- Sí, es ella. – contestó Tasuki. – Vaya, Riu, parece que has olvidado ponerte un adorno en el pelo. Espera, ya te lo coloco yo. – dijo, en voz baja, con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro. Junto a él, Sayuri le miró mientras el chico se inclinaba hacia delante y dejaba caer un buen escupitajo sobre el perfecto peinado de su hermana. Sayuri, se tapó la boca con las dos manos, no sabía si para aguantarse las carcajadas o para no gritar del asco.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a reír hasta que les cayeron lágrimas mientras observaban a la perfecta de Riu paseándose por la plaza con un señor gargajo escurriéndosele hacia la oreja izquerda. Sayuri, se apoyó en el hombro de Tasuki para no caerse del árbol por la risa.

- Cambiemos de sitio – les propuso Tasuki – cuando Riu se de cuenta del pastel seguro que mirará hacia aquí, y como me vea aquí arriba sabrá que he sido yo, y me caerá una buena. – explicó el muchacho.

Los cuatro chicos saltaron del árbol al tejado de una casa cercana, desde donde podían observar mejor el escenario.

La noche comenzó a caer y la gente a inundar la plaza del pueblo. Había gente por todas partes. Los chicos permanecían en aquel tejado, aguardando el inicio del espectáculo. Ren y Kafu habían descendido para "tomar prestadas" algunas golosinas de los puestos ambulantes, y Tasuki y Sayuri reían haciéndose bromas.

- Sayuri… ¿Recuerdas a tus padres? – le preguntó el chico con semblante pensativo.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – le respondió ella, con su típica actitud de marimacho, borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa de su rostro. Tasuki se encogió de hombros. – Recuerdo cuando era pequeña, que mi madre siempre sonreía. Lo que más recuerdo de ella es eso, su sonrisa, y el modo en que pintaba sus labios, con mucho cuidado. Me explicaba historias asombrosas sobre su país, y su gente, y siempre tenía palabras dulces que decir. Mi padre la quería muchísimo. – Sayuri suspiró – si no se hubiera ido a la guerra, seguramente aún estaríamos los tres juntos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó Tasuki, curioso.

- Mi padre era un soñador. Era valiente, leal y luchador, y odiaba las injusticias. Si no se hubiera ido a defender causas perdidas en la guerra de Honnan, aún estaría vivo, y mi madre no habría enfermado y muerto de pena al enterarse de que mi padre había muerto en la guerra.

- Por lo menos tienes una buena historia que contar sobre tus padres, y un buen recuerdo. – repuso él, desviando su mirada hacia la plaza. – Mírame a mí. No conocí a mi madre, mi padre es un borracho, y mis hermanas unas arpías. Dulce familia, ¿eh?

- ¡Eh, de qué te quejas! Vivo con mi abuela, que se pasa el día dándome órdenes y amenazándome con que nunca conseguiré casarme si no aprendo a cocinar y me pongo faldas, ¡como si yo quisiera atarme para toda la vida con un tío que me haga sufrir como sufrió mi madre! La vieja se la pasa recordándome lo tremendamente libertina, según ella, que era mi madre, ¡como si ella pudiera compararse! Cualquier día me largo de este maldito pueblo… A veces tengo miedo de olvidar el rostro de mi madre...– Volvió su mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia un Tasuki que la observaba en silencio - ¡Sí! ¡Ambos tenemos mucha suerte! – contestó Sayuri, riéndose. Tasuki resopló sonriendo sin querer, dejando asomar sus colmillos.

En aquel momento Kafu y Ren llegaron junto a ellos, y les cedieron unas manzanas de caramelo que había traído. En aquel momento, casi todas las antorchas de la plaza se apagaron, manteniéndose encendidas sólo las que iluminaban el escenario. Una mujer hizo su aparición en él, vistiendo ropa muy ceñida, con el rostro muy maquillado y el cabello peinado en un moño alto. La mujer, se sujetó a las dos telas que colgaban sobre el escenario y comenzó a trepar por ellas, realizando una danza asombrosa, que dejaba patente su elasticidad y su fuerza.

- Es impresionante… - susurró Ren, sin darse cuenta de que parte de su manzana de caramelo le escurría por la camisa.

La mujer enrollaba su cuerpo en las telas, a gran altura, y se dejaba caer, haciendo que todo el mundo contuviera el aliento, sujetándose en las telas, que frenaban su caída cada vez.

Cuando terminó el espectáculo, Tasuki miró a Sayuri, que aplaudía entusiasmada, con los ojos brillantes. El chico sonrió y cuando ella le miró, extrañada por su inquisitiva mirada, le dijo:

- Algún día, conseguirás salir de aquí, y seguro que serás feliz Sayuri. Ambos lo seremos. – Sayuri, extrañada ante las enigmáticas palabras de Tasuki, le observó levantarse de su lado. El chico le tendió su manzana de caramelo, que no había siquiera tocado, y palmoteó afectuosamente su hombro. Sonrió a sus dos amigos, quienes no habían escuchado sus palabras, y le devolvían la sonrisa con los dientes manchados de caramelo.

Los tres chicos vieron a Tasuki descender en silencio del tejado, sin imaginarse que aquella era la última vez que le verían en el pueblo.

…

…

…

Al día siguiente, el padre de Tasuki salió a trabajar en el campo, como era habitual en él, casi a medio día. A esas horas, su joven hijo ya había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo, y él sólo tenía que rematarlo. Pero aquel día, no le vio en el huerto.

Extrañado, entró de nuevo en casa, y se dio cuenta de que en la entrada estaban la azada y la hoz que Tasuki solía utilizar para trabajar.

El hombre, frunció el ceño, comenzando a sacarse el cinturón mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Tasuki, y abrió la puerta con rabia, haciéndola rebotar en la pared.

- ¡Tú! ¡Holgazán! ¡Voy a enseñarte lo que les pasa a los vagos que se saltan sus jornadas de trabajo! – El hombre se dirigió al lecho del chico, donde parecía que el muchacho aún dormía, sin enterarse de nada, y le dio un latigazo con el cinturón que debería haberle hecho saltar hasta el techo. Pero Tasuki no se movió. Extrañado, su padre, retiró de un tirón las sábanas para descubrir la trampa de su hijo. Bajo ellas, había un montón de paja, dispuesta estratégicamente para disimular que Tasuki no estaba durmiendo allí.

Pronto, el padre despertó a sus hijas, y todos se pusieron a buscar al pelirrojo por todas partes. En el establo, Xian descubrió que faltaban los arreos del caballo de Fin, y temiéndose lo peor, se acercó rápidamente al box de Brisa, descubriéndolo vacío.

La noticia de la desaparición del muchacho corrió como la pólvora por el pueblo y en una casa cercana, una anciana despotricaba de forma antipática sobre aquel suceso de espaldas a su nieta, que la miraba de reojo con su verde mirada y almorzaba en silencio, mientras sonreía feliz, pensando en el muchacho de cabellos de fuego que consiguió escapar de aquel maldito infierno.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Como habéis podido comprobar, la vida de "Colmillos" no fue fácil cuando era joven. Ni para sus amigos tampoco. Un pueblo pequeño donde nunca pasa nada puede convertirse en una tumba en vida para la gente joven que tiene otras aspiraciones.

No os perdáis el siguiente capítulo, El nacimiento de Genrou! ^^

PD: Agradezco muchísimo vuestros comentarios. ¡Los espero con ilusión!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	3. El nacimiento de Genrou

Kashu Utau:Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia!

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de Fire Wings

Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Tasuki cabalgó durante toda la noche, para alejarse lo más posible del pueblo. Mientras salía de sus límites el corazón le latía a mil por hora, deseando que nadie le descubriera. La maniobra le había salido bien. Justo después del espectáculo de los acróbatas el pueblo entero esperaba expectante el siguiente número de la compañía en la plaza del pueblo. Nadie advirtió su huída.<p>

Tasuki no dirigió ni una sola mirada atrás. Echaría de menos a los pocos amigos que tenía, y les deseaba lo mejor, de todo corazón. Kafu, cuyos padres siempre peleaban, y que siempre estaba en la calle, retrasando el momento de llegar a casa lo más posible, para no encontrarles en medio de una pelea. Ren, al que su madre había abandonado y vivía en casa de su tía abuela, una señora que siempre le instaba a que hiciera cosas de provecho en lugar de jugar con sus amigos y subir a los árboles. Sayuri, la única chica a la que había considerado una amiga, bueno, era tan chicazo que la podía haber considerado "amigo". Todos y él mismo tenían historias tristes o trágicas en sus vidas. Tasuki habría deseado llevarles con él en aquella aventura. Pero no podía ser.

En la oscuridad de la noche, el pelirrojo cabalgó el caballo de su hermana, alejándose de la vida que conocía. Y pese a la incertidumbre de no saber qué haría a partir de entonces y al hecho de que se encontraba sólo, se sentía más libre y más feliz que nunca. Notaba el viento en su cabello, alborotándoselo, y la fuerza tanto tiempo contenida de Orión galopando con energía.

Tras varias horas de marcha, llegó a las lindes del bosque Reikaku y decidió que lo mejor era introducirse en él y permanecer allí escondido para poder descansar y dejar que el caballo recuperara fuerzas. Al menos hasta que amaneciera.

Tasuki se adentró un poco en el bosque, lo justo para ocultarse de la vista desde el camino, y descendió del caballo. Un poco más adelante, había un pequeño arroyo, y Tasuki dejó que Orión bebiera tranquilo, quitándole la montura y las bridas. Había tenido la idea de llevarse también la cabezada de cuadra así que se la puso para que el caballo pudiera comer más cómodo sin el filete en la boca, y lo ató a una rama baja de un arbol.

Tasuki, se tumbó con la cabeza apoyada en la montura de su caballo y se durmió como un lirón con las primeras luces del amanecer.

Unas horas después, ya adentrada la mañana, Tasuki se despertó, comprobando que Orión aún seguí allí, pastando tranquilamente, y que no había sido descubierto. El bosque resonaba lleno de vida, los pájaros piaban sin cesar y las hojas de los árboles se mecían suavemente al viento, generando un suave e hipnótico sonido. El pelirrojo, sacó de las alforjas un odre y lo llenó de agua fresca. Comió unas galletas y se quedó observando el interior del bosque. Era oscuro y se oían extraños ruidos que provenían de la espesura. Tasuki, no podía dejar de vigilar en dirección al interior del bosque, con sus sentidos alerta. Sacudió la cabeza, como espantando ideas extrañas y dirigió su mirada de nuevo al caballo. Se sintió satisfecho de lo que había hecho. Llevaba comida suficiente en las alforjas así que podría aguantar sin ayuda durante 5 o 6 días, suficiente para alejarse lo máximo posible de allí.

El chico se acercó sigilosamente a la linde del camino. A la luz del día, no le parecía tan buena idea proseguir la ruta por el camino principal. Si habían comenzado a buscarle, podría cruzarse con alguien que le conocía y le atraparían.

Tasuki chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Volvió sobre sus pasos y sacó el mapa de Reikaku de las alforjas. Tras estudiarlo unos instantes y orientarse para saber dónde se encontraba exactamente, decidió tomar la ruta por el interior del bosque. Si lo cruzaba, llegaría a una zona desconocida y sin descripción gráfica en el mapa, pero tras atravesarla llegaría a la aldea de Koitsenin, a 2 semanas de camino de su propio pueblo si se viajaba rodeando el bosque. Tasuki dudaba que su familia le buscara tan lejos en aquella aldea, esperaba que le dieran por muerto o desaparecido sin llegar a buscarle tan a fondo. Porque, ¿cuánto podría sobrevivir un muchacho de 14 años él solo en aquellos parajes?

Tasuki montó a su caballo y comenzó su marcha hacia el interior del bosque por un sendero marcado en el mapa. A medida que avanzaba las copas de los árboles cada vez estaban más altas y en consecuencia, la luz del sol llegaba más tenue. Pronto, el paisaje del bosque se volvió oscuro y húmedo, y en aquellas tinieblas, Tasuki aguzó el oído, con sus sentidos alerta, para detectar cualquier amenaza.

Al cabo de unas horas, el chico encontró un claro en el bosque, donde la luz del sol llegaba sin obstáculos. Comprobó que el sol estaba muy alto ya, y que debía apresurarse para cruzar el bosque mientras aún era de día. No tenia ningunas ganas de pasar la noche en aquella tenebrosa espesura. Tras descansar unos instantes para beber agua y tomar un tentempié, Tasuki se dispuso a seguir su camino. Al otro lado del claro comprobó que el sendero continuaba, pero más estrecho, los matorrales trataban de cortarles el paso a él y a Orión, así que Tasuki desmontó y lo guió de las bridas, tratando de buscar el camino más fácil para el caballo. Esto le supuso una pérdida de tiempo mayor de la que había pensado, y pronto, las tinieblas del bosque se volvieron casi impenetrables. Tasuki entornó sus ojos, tratando de vislumbrar el sendero en la oscuridad. Apenas veía nada, y la noche cayó rápido sobre el joven tiñendo todo de tinieblas a su alrededor. Los ruidos del bosque se volvieron mas siniestros, el canto de los ruiseñores fue sustituido por el lúgubre ulular de las lechuzas, el vuelo de los insectos, por el aleteo de los murciélagos que volaban en busca de presas, y quitando aquellos sonidos, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del bosque, tanto, que Tasuki sentía como si sus pasos y los del caballo resonaran ensordecedores en aquel lugar. Si el muchacho había odiado los sonidos desconocidos del bosque, ahora odiaba aún más el silencio de la noche.

Tasuki, guardó el mapa, en aquella oscuridad no podía leer nada y de todas formas sabía que debía seguir el sendero para llegar a atravesar el bosque. Era la única vía posible. De pronto, oyó un ruido. El chico, movió sus ojos de lado a lado, y, silenciosamente, se acercó a las alforjas que portaba su caballo para empuñar el cuchillo. Orión resoplaba nervioso, él también había notado algo extraño, amenazador, y el pobre cuadrúpedo se preparaba para salir corriendo, Tasuki sujetaba firmemente sus bridas impidiéndole escapar y prosiguió con su camino, sin dejar de notar como si alguien o algo les estuviera observando. Lentamente fueron avanzando, no sabía si protegidos por el bosque o amenazados por él. Por fin, Tasuki comenzó a vislumbrar con más facilidad el entorno. Los espesos matorrales se abrían a los lados permitiéndole avanzar más rápidamente, y los árboles guardaban más distancia unos con otros, permitiendo a la luz de la luna introducirse entre las ramas para alumbrar de forma tenue su camino. Tasuki apresuró el paso para salir del bosque.

Al llegar al exterior, el chico sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Guardó el cuchillo en su cinturón y con las manos en la cintura y las bridas del caballo aún sujetas, se giró para observar la enorme sombra que era aquel bosque.

- Te vencí. – dijo el chico, dirigiéndose a la oscuridad. – No has podido conmigo. – Sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.

Ya más relajado por haber salido del bosque, Tasuki fue a montar a Orión pero de pronto, el caballo arrancó a galope, desbocado, antes de que el muchacho echara el pie en el estribo, arrojándole al suelo violentamente y abandonándole a su suerte.

Tasuki se levantó quejándose, y miró en la dirección en la que Orión se había ido. Aun le veía a lo lejos, corriendo sin parar.

- ¡Caballo imbécil! ¡Vuelve aquí, idiota! – bramó Tasuki, en dirección al caballo. Éste siguió su camino hasta que se perdió de vista.

Dándole una patada a una piedra, Tasuki comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección. Por lo menos, el estúpido caballo no se había vuelto a meter en el bosque, pensó el muchacho. Tasuki avanzaba deprisa con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido, deseando atrapar al caballo para darle una buena patada en la barriga, cuando, mientras caminaba, entre juramento y juramento se percató de que en medio de aquel prado en el que se encontraba, entre la alta hierba, había algo.

Decenas de ojos brillantes le observaban y Tasuki podía oír algún que otro gruñido. Con sus sentidos aguzados, Tasuki echó a correr de repente, tan rápido como pudo, para salir de aquella zona con la hierba alta, y se dirigió hacia la parte donde la hierba casi no crecía, para poder ver a sus enemigos. Los había oído seguirle mientras corría, había oído sus patas golpeando el suelo con furia mientras le perseguían, pero no le alcanzaban. El pelirrojo era más rápido que ellos. Poseía una velocidad sobrehumana, pero desgraciadamente su resistencia no era tan alta como hubiera deseado. Cuando llegó a la zona más despejada, Tasuki, cansado, se giró blandiendo su cuchillo valientemente, y las criaturas emergieron de su escondite entre la hierba, acercándose ahora más despacio, amenazadoramente. Eran lobos del monte Reikaku, más grandes que los lobos comunes y más salvajes. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad por el influjo de la luna y se relamían mirando a Tasuki. Había decenas de ellos.

El muchacho, no retrocedió ni un sólo paso, aunque sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades, esperó a que los lobos le atacaran.

- ¿A qué esperáis? – les retó, gritándoles.

Pronto, uno de ellos se lanzó sobre Tasuki y él lo esquivó a gran velocidad, saltando hacia un lado y asestándole una puñalada en el costado, mientras el animal aún estaba en el aire. El lobo cayó en el suelo gimoteando lastimeramente, y otras dos bestias corrieron hacia Tasuki, que se preparó para recibir el ataque.

Pero aquel ataque no llegó. Varias flechas impactaron sobre los lobos que se habían lanzado a por él, y Tasuki pudo ver a su derecha la luz de algunas antorchas acercándose. Eran hombres a caballo los que habían disparado sus flechas. Pero aquellos lobos eran más valientes y sanguinarios que ningún otro, y no se rendían. En lugar de huir aterrorizados, siguieron atacando a Tasuki, que se defendía como un león, recibiendo algún revolcón contra el suelo cuando los esquivaba, y aquellos hombres seguían disparando sus flechas mientras se acercaban a galope.

Tasuki, cada vez más cansado, observó a su alrededor, ya solo quedaban menos de 10 de las fieras, y se arrodilló en el suelo, exhausto. Desde su posición vió que llegaba hasta él un hombre cuyo rostro no pudo vislumbrar, que blandía algún tipo de arma con la que lanzaba violentas llamaradas hacia los lobos, matándolos de tres en tres.

Cuando ya todo parecía haber acabado, desde algún lugar en el que había permanecido oculto, el más grande de los lobos se lanzó con furia sobre Tasuki, que se hallaba en el suelo, arrodillado. Los hombres no podían lanzarle flechas, ya que Tasuki estaba muy cerca, así que el muchacho recibió el ataque del gigantesco lobo clavándole el cuchillo en el abdomen mientras la bestia le mordía el hombro. Tasuki cayó al suelo con el cuerpo del lobo moribundo sobre él, y antes de perder la consciencia, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, apartó al enorme animal de encima de él, y clavó su cuchillo en la zarpa de la bestia, cortándole una garra. Luego todo se volvió negro.

…

…

…

Tasuki se despertó sobresaltado en una habitación extraña. Lo último que recordaba era haber sido atacado por una manada de lobos en los límites del bosque de Reikaku. El chico miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba amueblada y decorada con objetos que parecían muy valiosos. La puerta era de doble hoja y tenía numerosos grabados en la madera que la hacían más elegante. La cama en la que estaba tumbado era grande y cómoda, no como el triste jergón en el que había dormido durante 14 años.

Tasuki se incorporó y, como una punzada, un dolor le atravesó el cuerpo desde el cuello hasta el estómago. Con los ojos cerrados, el chico dejó escapar un quejido, volviéndose a tumbar en la cama. Respirando entrecortadamente, Tasuki esperó a que los pinchazos cesaran para levantar la cabeza con cuidado y mirar su magullado cuerpo.

Le habían quitado la camisa y el chico veía que tenía vendajes en su cuerpo. Tenía magulladuras y moretones por todas partes y un gran vendaje cubría su hombro derecho. Con cuidado, rodó sobre su hombro izquierdo y ayudándose con los codos, se sentó en la cama. Le dolía la cabeza como si un carruaje le hubiera pasado por encima. Tasuki se llevó las manos a las sienes y las frotó como para aliviar el dolor. Aunque se sentía mareado, trató de levantarse, y en seguida vio que no era buena idea.

- … ¡Uuf! – exclamó, antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama. En aquel momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a un hombre de corta estatura y avanzada edad que traía en una bandeja lo que parecía un auténtico festín.

- ¡Vaya, muchacho! Por fin despertaste. Ya comenzaba a pensar que aquellas bestias habían dado cuenta de ti y que no te recuperarías. – El anciano, dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa cercana a la cama donde Tasuki se hallaba sentado, mirándole en silencio. – Voy a decirle al jefe que te has despertado. ¿Serás capaz de llegar hasta la mesa tú solo? – preguntó el abuelo, a lo que Tasuki respondió con un silencioso asentimiento. El hombre le sonrió y abandonó la habitación con un paso forzoso pero rápido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tasuki repitió el esfuerzo de levantarse de la cama. El hambre superaba al dolor en aquel momento, así que se obligó a caminar medio mareado hasta una de las sillas que había junto a la mesa, y se sentó, atrayendo hacia sí la bandeja con la comida. Era extraño, era como si no hubiera comido en mucho tiempo.

El chico comenzó a devorar la comida, y se encontraba en la mitad de este cometido cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación antes de a abrirla de nuevo. Esta vez en lugar del anciano, un hombre joven y con una dura expresión en su rostro hizo su aparición en el dintel de la puerta. El hombre, al ver a Tasuki comiendo, relajó un poco su mirada, y el muchacho dejó de comer para observarle en silencio.

Tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, y sus ojos eran fríos pero a la vez parecían llenos de conocimiento. El hombre se acercó a la mesa.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó a Tasuki, señalando una silla en frente de la que ocupaba él. El chico asintió con la cabeza, sin saber realmente qué decir. El hombre se sentó frente a él y le miró. – continúa comiendo. Debes estar hambriento después de aquella batalla con los lobos, además llevas inconsciente dos días.

- ¡¿Dos días? – exclamó Tasuki, dejando caer los palillos en el plato, por la sorpresa. El desconocido asintió sonriendo.

- Estabas exhausto.

- Y… ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó tímidamente Tasuki.

- Estas en el Monte Reikaku, en la guarida de los bandidos. Yo soy el jefe de ellos. Mi nombre es Hakourou.

Tasuki miró aún más sorprendido al hombre. Se hallaba ante el más temido de los bandidos de aquella comarca. Hakourou era el protagonista de muchas de las historias que los viajeros explicaban cuando visitaban la aldea de Tasuki. Nunca imaginó que se hallaría ante él, en su propio escondite.

- No tengas miedo – le dijo Hakourou, advirtiendo la expresión de pánico que comenzaba a apoderarse del rostro de Tasuki – Si quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho. Pero en mi casa está prohibido derramar sangre. - Tasuki se relajó un poco, aunque seguía mirando a Hakourou con los ojos incrédulos. – Vaya, veo que algún lobo debió comerse tu lengua. – comentó Hakourou.

- L… Lo siento, señor. Es que, no sé qué decir. Y no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó – se disculpó Tasuki.

- Bien. En ese caso, debo explicártelo yo. Encontramos tu caballo corriendo desbocado y lo atrapamos. Cuando vimos que llevaba montura y alforjas pensamos que alguien se habría caído del caballo o que quizás hubiera más gente en compañía del dueño de aquel animal. Nuestra primera intención fue ir en busca de quien fuera el dueño, para pedir una gratificación por la ayuda, claro está, pero al acercarnos a las lindes del bosque, vimos que un muchacho loco con el pelo naranja estaba plantándoles cara a la manada de Zann, un lobo que llevaba dándonos problemas desde hace varios años. Así que aprovechando que los lobos estaban todos agrupados, decidimos acudir para acabar con ellos. – Hakourou se inclinó hacia Tasuki, con los ojos fijos en los del chico – Estás aquí porque tú acabaste con Zann con tus propias manos, cuerpo a cuerpo, y recibiste un buen recuerdo de aquella maldita criatura. – Esto último lo dijo dirigiendo su mirada al hombro vendado de Tasuki. El chico, se tocó levemente el hombro, ahora comenzaba a recordar todo. – Pero ¿de dónde diablos has salido tú? – preguntó Hakourou.

- Soy de un pueblo situado no muy lejos de aquí, se llama Taito-shi – El hombre asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, alentándole a continuar. – Me cansé de la vida que tenía allí y decidí escaparme. Lo hice por la noche, y le robé el caballo a mi hermana. Quería llegar hasta Koitsenin pero me dí cuenta que para evitar que me encontraran debía atravesar el bosque en lugar de seguir el camino principal. Así fue como llegué a la explanada donde encontré a los lobos. Mi caballo debió olerlos y se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera montarlo.

Hakourou escuchó con atención la historia del muchacho. Pensó que era un chico muy valiente, y algo loco. Nadie en su sano juicio le habría plantado cara a una manada de más de 30 lobos como hizo él. Y eso le gustó.

- Es necesario que sepas que cuando alguien llega a la guarida de los bandidos, no puede abandonarla, a menos que entre a formar parte de la banda. Sólo así podemos mantener en secreto la ubicación de nuestra guarida. Supongo que lo entenderás – le informó Hakourou. Tasuki bajó la vista a su bol de arroz, asimilando lo que aquello quería decir.

Formar parte de una banda de bandidos. No tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie nunca más. No tener que dejarse las manos en carne viva trabajando la tierra. Y sobretodo, no tener que aguantar nunca más a ninguna mujer que le diera órdenes y le ridiculizara. No parecía un mal plan. De todas formas, ¿qué habría hecho una vez hubiera llegado a Koitsenin?

- De acuerdo. Me quedo, formaré parte de la banda. – dijo Tasuki, con decisión. Hakourou rió ante la impulsividad del chico.

- Aguarda un poco. No es así de fácil. Primero deberás aprender todo lo necesario para hacer nuestro trabajo. Deberás aprender a luchar, y también a robar. Robar es todo un arte, muchacho. Aunque nosotros sólo robamos a los más ricos y a los que tratan más injustamente a las personas, nunca a la gente humilde. – Explicó Hakourou. Tasuki asintió con la cabeza, demostrándole que había entendido todo. – Bueno, pues si lo has entendido todo, a partir de ahora yo seré tu maestro. ¿Cómo te llamas chico?

- Todo,s excepto mi familia, me llaman Tasuki. – respondió el muchacho.

- Y, ¿cómo te llamaba tu familia? – inquirió Hakourou.

- … ¿Qué más da? Todos ellos están muertos para mí. – dijo secamente Tasuki. Hakourou le miró con frialdad, y le dijo.

- ¿Tanto les odias que deseas borrarles de tu pasado? – le preguntó Hakourou. Tasuki no contestó. Continuó mirando en silencio los palillos dentro de su cuenco de arroz. - En ese caso, como maestro tuyo te daré un nombre nuevo.

Hakourou introdujo una mano por dentro de la casaca que llevaba y sacó un extraño colgante.

- A partir de ahora te llamarás Genrou, Lobo Fantasma – le dijo. Y colocó el colgante alrededor del cuello de Tasuki. El chico, tomó entre sus dedos la extraña pieza engarzada a la cadena. Era una garra de lobo. La garra del lobo al que mató con sus propias manos. Su primer trofeo de guerra.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Espero vuestros comentarios!

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	4. La marca de Suzaku

Respuestas a los reviews:

Kashu Utau! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Espero que esté a la altura los siguientes capítulos. Jajaja, creo que sí que lo va a estar! ;)

Mariko: No es la novela de Tasuki, aunque el pasado de Genrou en el fic lo he basado en la novela, pero en el próximo capítulo ya no tendrá nada que ver con ella. ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por su comentario!

Portaphyro: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Me alegro mucho que te gusten mis fics, Hope está actualizado desde el fin de semana pasado. Espero tus comentarios! ;)

Os dejo con el fic. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

><p>- ¡Silencio! – ordenó Hakkourou. Al instante, todos los desaliñados bandidos que habían estado armando jaleo en la gran sala callaron para observarle con respeto.<p>

La fortaleza de los bandidos disponía de amplias y cómodas estancias para el uso y disfrute de sus habitantes. Aquella en la que se encontraban era donde solían reunirse para que Hakkourou les explicara las próximas misiones. Tenía los techos altos y adornados con retablos, y hermosos grabados en la madera de las vigas.

Por todas partes podía apreciarse la gran riqueza que poseía Hakkourou, impresionantes y costosas obras de arte solían abrir el paso de los visitantes por los pasillos y estancias, y los exteriores, repletos de cuidados jardines y fuentes, no eran menos ricos.

Tasuki se hallaba entre las numerosas personas que se habían congregado aquel día en la Sala de Reunión. Había pasado ya un año desde que abandonara su aldea, huyendo del pésimo trato que recibía de su familia, y no se había arrepentido ni un momento. Desde el principio, había gozado de un trato especial por parte del jefe de los bandidos, quien le había entrenado personalmente en muchas técnicas de lucha y artes marciales, comprobando con satisfacción lo rápido que aprendía el chico.

Tasuki estaba siendo instruido en muchas otras cosas. Hakkourou consideraba muy importante la educación de sus hombres, y todos sabían leer y escribir. Los más jóvenes, además, recibían clases de matemáticas, filosofía e historia. El jefe no quería ignorantes en su banda. Necesitaba mentes calmadas, despiertas y ricas, no incultos impulsivos que le llevaran al fracaso en las múltiples misiones a las que les enviaba.

El muchacho de los ojos dorados se hallaba con un grupo de jóvenes de entre 14 y 19 años, con los que compartía sus jornadas de aprendizaje y entrenamiento. Tasuki sobresalía con creces por encima de ellos, sobretodo a la hora de la batalla. El chico sacaba ventaja fácilmente en cualquier pelea, fuera la que fuera la táctica que utilizara el enemigo, aunque no era muy común que los chicos pelearan, Hakkourou no lo permitía. De todas formas, solían arreglar sus rencillas en los entrenamientos que compartían, y siempre salía alguien con el labio o la nariz rotos.

- Os he reunido aquí para explicaros la que será una de las más difíciles misiones a las que nos enfrentaremos. – Hakkourou guardó silencio unos segundos, y nadie habló durante ellos, sólo se oía alguna tos apagada o algo de movimiento. – Será en la casa de Ju-Chien.

El silencio que con tanto respeto habían guardado, fue roto por algunas pequeñas exclamaciones de sorpresa. Casi todos los bandidos se hallaban mirándose unos a los otros. Tasuki, en silencio, observaba a su alrededor el murmullo que se había formado. Incluso en su propio grupo, algunos jóvenes habían empezado a comentar en voz baja lo que Hakkourou había dicho.

- Ya he dicho que será una de las más difíciles. Supongo que todos sabéis que Ju-Chien es una de las personas más influyentes de Konan, y también una de las más mezquinas. Tras su aparentemente limpio negocio de cría de caballos, se dedica al contrabando de esclavos. Hace ya muchos años que actúa por los poblados más pobres, llevándose a las personas que no pueden pagarle los tributos que exige y comerciando con ellos, privándoles de su libertad. – Hakkourou caminó por la sala, moviéndose entre sus hombres y evaluando su expresión. – Los espías me informaron hace sólo 3 días de un pasadizo secreto que conduce directamente a las mazmorras del palacio que Ju-Chien posee. Así que entraremos y nos llevaremos sus más preciadas posesiones. Ya va siendo hora de que le demos un escarmiento a ese mal nacido.

Una exclamación unánime de los bandidos le mostró a Hakkourou que sus hombres compartían el mismo sentimiento hacia el traficante de esclavos. Casi todos provenían de aldeas pequeñas y conocían algún caso de secuestro por parte de Ju-Chien, algunos de ellos incluso, lo habían sufrido en su propia familia. Pero Ju-Chien era demasiado poderoso para hacerle frente, cegados por la venganza. Además era demasiado escurridizo y sabía disimular y ocultar muy bien sus verdaderos quehaceres, sobretodo en frente de la autoridad o de la guardia real.

- Ya he decidido quienes de vosotros formaréis el grupo de asalto– Hakkourou se dispuso entonces a decir los nombres de los bandidos que iban a participar en la misión.

Tasuki observaba a todos, impasible. Había presenciado muchas veces otras reuniones de la banda, en las que Hakkourou repartía el trabajo y decidía quién participaba. Todas las misiones eran un éxito y siempre volvían todos los bandidos sanos y salvos, exceptuando algún que otro golpe por alguna escaramuza sin importancia.

Los jóvenes y los aprendices no participaban en misiones como aquella, Hakkourou les permitía acompañar a los bandidos cuando se trataba de asuntos menos complicados, así que los alumnos de Hakkourou se limitaban a observar, curiosos, los preparativos de las expediciones.

El chico, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que el jefe les acababa de explicar acerca de aquel hombre, Ju-Chien. No sabía que pudiera existir alguien que fuera capaz de privarle a la gente de su libertad. Imaginaba su aldea, asaltada quizás por los secuaces de Chien, y a sus antiguos amigos, Sayuri, Kafu y Ren siendo apresados por él y sometidos a la esclavitud. Nadie tenía derecho a esclavizar a otra persona.

El chico apretó sus puños, furioso, y no se percató de los últimos nombres que Hakkourou había pronuciado, hasta que el muchacho que se hallaba a su lado le dio un codazo, para hacerle volver de sus cavilaciones. Tasuki dio un respingo, sobresaltado por este gesto, y miró con el ceño fruncido al chico que le había agredido. Este le devolvió la mirada indicándole con la cabeza que prestara atención.

- Genrou, tú vendrás en el grupo de asalto. – concluyó Hakkourou.

Tasuki dudo si había oído bien. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos los chicos le miraban, sin dar crédito. El resto de bandidos le observaban sorprendidos también, pero ninguno le dijo nada. La banda comenzó a desalojar la sala, dejando a Tasuki plantado en su sitio, como si hubiera echado raíces.

El chico se apresuró a buscar a Hakkourou con la mirada y le vio observándole desde el otro lado de la sala.

- ¡Vamos, Genrou! ¡No tenemos todo el día! – Le dijo el jefe.

Tasuki, empujado en parte por sus jóvenes compañeros, reaccionó como un resorte, comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta por la que Hakkourou acababa de pasar, encontrándose al otro lado con un grupo reducido de bandidos, que le miraban con algo de desconfianza. El chico frunció el ceño, devolviéndoles la mirada y demostrándoles que no le intimidaban en absoluto.

El muchacho se mezcló entre los hombres, esperando en silencio las instrucciones de Hakkourou, sin poder obviar las miradas que sentía clavadas en su persona, y sin poder explicarse porqué el jefe le requería en aquella misión, siendo aún un aprendiz.

Hakkourou dio las órdenes pertinentes. El grupo de asalto se introduciría por el túnel secreto hasta las mazmorras, desde las cuales accedería a la mansión y se llevaría las posesiones más preciadas y valiosas de Ju-Chien. Hakkourou iría con ellos, liderándolo.

Cuando la reunión se dio por concluida, todos los hombres salieron de la sala. La misión sería llevada a cabo al día siguiente, a medianoche. A medida que los hombres abandonaban la sala, miraban a Tasuki con algo de desconfianza en los ojos. No se explicaban que tenía aquel chico que había despertado aquel interés en el jefe. No sabían cual era el motivo de llevar a un aprendiz tan joven a una misión tan difícil.

La sala quedó vacía. En el medio de ella, Tasuki cavilaba. Mil pensamientos acribillaban su cerebro a la vez, y el muchacho no sabía qué hacer a continuación.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó una voz a su espalda. El muchacho se giró y vio a Hakkourou, limpiando con un paño la hoja de su espada.

- No, señor. – se apresuró a contestar él.

- Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa? – volvió a preguntarle el jefe. Tasuki bajó sus ojos de color ámbar hasta el suelo. No sabía realmente qué era lo que le preocupaba, todo había pasado tan deprisa que no había tenido tiempo ni a hacerse a la idea. – No te preocupes. Esta será tu primera misión, y el primer golpe siempre es difícil para todo el mundo.

- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó finalmente Tasuki. Enfocó de nuevo su vista hasta los duros ojos de Hakkourou. – Tiene alumnos mucho más fuertes que yo, y más experimentados. ¿Por qué me ha escogido a mí?

- Tengo un buen presentimiento respecto a ti, y mi instinto nunca me ha fallado. – Hakkourou se acercó al chico, envainando su espada y le tomó por los hombros. – Tus compañeros pueden ser más fuertes, sí, pero eso no les hace mejores. Con sólo 15 años has demostrado más valía que muchos hombres de más de 30, Genrou. Tú tienes un potencial que ninguno de ellos tiene, tienes sangre fría, te anticipas a todos los ataques, y tienes un sexto sentido para presentir el peligro. Lo has demostrado muchas veces. Además, eres capaz de enfrentarte a cualquier peligro cara a cara, sin inmutarte. – Hakkourou se enderezó, sonriendo ampliamente. – Tienes razón, muchos chicos son más fuertes que tú y tienen más conocimientos, pero no están preparados. Tú sí que lo estás.

El jefe le observó unos instantes, en los que Tasuki le devolvió la mirada, aquella mirada llena de fuego que tanto apreciaba Hakkourou. Luego, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero justo antes de llegar, se detuvo en seco.

- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. – dijo, variando su rumbo y dirigiéndose a una puerta en la sala, que abrió con una llave.

Se trataba de su armería personal. Allí Hakkourou guardaba toda clase de armas las cuales utilizaba de vez en cuando, dependiendo de la misión. El jefe entró en la pequeña habitación y Tasuki, con curiosidad, se acercó tímidamente, alargando el cuello para vislumbrar en la oscuridad de aquel pequeño arsenal lo que Hakkourou estaba haciendo. Tras un momento en el que se oía el sonido de metales entrechocando unos con otros, el jefe emergió de aquella habitación con un objeto alargado en las manos y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Necesitarás un arma. No puedes entrar en la casa de aquel cabrón sin una buena espada.

Hakkourou se acercó a Tasuki, que le miraba con extrañeza, y le tendió una espada corta guardada en su vaina. El muchacho, sorprendido por aquel gesto del jefe de los bandidos, vaciló antes de tomarla entre sus manos, con algo de timidez. El arma no era muy pesada, lo cual tampoco habría sido un problema para él, puesto que sus brazos se habían musculado por el entrenamiento. Tasuki la desenvainó a medias, observando que era una espada corta de doble filo, con una inscripción en la hoja de lo más extraño. No entendía aquellas letras. La empuñadura estaba forrada en suave cuero, y el pomo era casi esférico, con algunos dibujos labrados. La cruz de la espada era plana, del mismo grosor que la hoja, con los mismos dibujos que el pomo. La cruz y el pomo estaban ennegrecidos por el paso de los años, pero aquello no deslucía la espada, que contaba con una extraña hoja, de la cual la cuarta parte más cercana a la cruz se hallaba ricamente grabada con los mismos dibujos que habían en la empuñadura, y estaba separada del resto de la hoja, ya lisa, por dos pequeños filos perpendiculares a ella, que actuaban como un arpón en las heridas.

- Señor, yo… Yo no puedo aceptar esto. – dijo Tasuki con respeto, sin dejar de mirar la espada.

- Entonces explícame de dónde piensas sacar una espada ahora. – le dijo el jefe - Tómalo como un préstamo que tendrás que pagarme cuando cobres tu parte del robo.

Tasuki sonrió, enseñando ligeramente un colmillo y miró a Hakkourou. Este siguió hablando.

- Es una magnífica espada, Genrou. Es de los pueblos bárbaros de las tierras del norte. No encontrarás otra igual. Cuídala bien, y sácale provecho. Y habitúate a ella porque a partir de ahora es TU espada.

Hakkourou abandonó entonces la sala, dejando a Tasuki observando el arma que su maestro le había dado, contento.

…

…

…

La noche siguiente la oscuridad era insondable. El ruido de los animales del bosque rodeaba la mansión de Ju-Chien, que se hallaba en calma, envuelta en un extraño silencio.

Los guardias de la fortaleza hacían su ronda sin decir una sola palabra para no romper aquel silencio sepulcral. Ataviados con sus uniformes y sus espadas, vigilaban los pasillos de la mansión asegurándose de que nadie osaba perturbar el descanso de su señor.

Pero en la profundidad del castillo, enterrados bajo el suelo, un grupo de hombres se adentraba en los dominios de Chien en completo silencio, con parte del rostro y los brazos pintados con pintura negra para camuflarse entre las sombras. Habían recorrido aquel túnel secreto durante 10 minutos, sin encontrar a nadie que se hallara vigilando.

La entrada del túnel estaba en el bosque. Se accedía a él mediante unas escaleras que descendían varios metros en el subsuelo y que habían permanecido ocultas por una trampilla que, con el paso de los años y el desuso, se hallaba completamente cubierta de musgo y otras plantas, lo que la había hecho invisible para cualquiera que hubiera pasado por al lado.

El grupo de asalto, liderado por Hakkourou, se hallaba muy cerca de su destino, las mazmorras de la mansión. Llegaron hasta el final del túnel, que estaba tapiado, y, alumbrados por una antorcha, tantearon con los dedos para buscar la forma de atravesar aquella pared. Se dieron cuenta en seguida de que se trataba de tablas de madera y que en un pequeño tramo, aquellas tablas tenían un borde muy definido. Aquella pared tenía una puerta.

El jefe ordenó mediante gestos la apertura de la puerta, y dos de sus hombres se dispusieron a trabajar en ello. Con las dagas fueron dibujando los bordes de la puerta, inflados por la humedad y sellados al dintel. Al cabo de 15 minutos, la puerta era perfectamente visible desde el lado del túnel, y los hombres comenzaron a abrirla. Consiguieron hacerla girar sobre sus goznes con algo de dificultad, ya que había permanecido cerrada durante muchos años, pero poco a poco, consiguieron una abertura suficiente para el paso de los hombres, de uno en uno.

Hakkourou pasó el primero, seguido de su segundo al mando y del resto de hombres. Tasuki se introdujo por la abertura de la puerta y vio que se hallaban dentro de una mazmorra, en un rincón completamente oculto por las sombras. Lo que vio allí le provocó un vuelco en el corazón.

En aquel húmedo y hediondo agujero, decenas de personas dormían o permanecían despiertas en silencio, encerradas en celdas con barrotes, aguardando a que Ju-Chien decidiera venderlos o disponer de ellos a su voluntad. Mientras Hakkourou y otros hombres se adelantaban por unas escaleras que ascendían por una pared, Tasuki observó en silencio aquella gente.

No había visto en su vida algo igual. Estaba ante un grupo de esclavos. Sólo el sonido de aquella palabra le hacía estremecerse. Esclavos. Gente privada de su libertad y sometida a las órdenes y el bárbaro trato de otra gente sin recibir nada a cambio excepto algunos azotes y alimentos medio podridos. Sólo podían aspirar a tener un amo que les tratara con clemencia. La única liberación a la que optaban era la misma muerte.

Tasuki caminó lentamente junto a los barrotes que le separaban de aquellas personas. Los ojos de aquella gente eran ojos sin vida, que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, le miraban suplicantes, sin atreverse a moverse, o a hablar siquiera para no atraer a los guardias. Las pocas personas que se hallaban despiertas, les observaban en silencio, atentos, desconociendo el motivo por el cual habían entrado allí, pero sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. Algunos llevaban tanto tiempo encerrados que ni se molestaban en tratar de atraerlos con la mirada o con algún gesto para pedirles que les sacaran de allí.

Tasuki detuvo sus pasos. Se paró frente a una visión que casi le hizo perder el aliento. Se hallaba frente a un niño pequeño, apenas debía tener 4 años de edad y tenía la espalda marcada por latigazos. El niño estaba en el regazo de su madre. Tenía fiebre y seguramente las heridas estaban infectadas. La mirada vidriosa de su madre le mostraba la preocupación que la mujer tenía por su hijo, y parecía pedirle ayuda a gritos, sin decir una sola palabra.

Una tos llamó su atención. Una chica, de más o menos su edad, tosía, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mugrienta pared frontal. Sus ojos, hundidos, sus labios agrietados y su pobre cabello, poco y malo auguraban para el futuro de la joven, cuyo aspecto aparentaba como si su vida se estuviera escapando de entre sus dedos a cada segundo que pasaba.

De repente, Tasuki sintió una mano que estiró de él hacia atrás con rudeza. El pelifuego se giró deprisa, alertado por aquel súbito gesto y se encontró con la mirada asesina de un muchacho dos años mayor que él. Formaba parte del grupo de asalto y aquella era su cuarta misión. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro y los ojos verdes. Una cinta amarilla anudada detrás de la cabeza le tapaba la frente.

- No te separes del grupo, y no hagas el idiota. – siseó entre dientes el muchacho, agarrando a Tasuki de las solapas de su chaqueta. Le empujó hacia delante de él, antes de arrearle una patada en el trasero para obligarle a seguir.

Tasuki obedeció a regañadientes sin poder evitar volver a mirar a las personas que en tan lamentables condiciones se encontraban encerradas en la mazmorra.

Hakkourou hizo un silencioso gesto desde la parte superior de las escaleras, indicando al resto de sus hombres que la zona se hallaba despejada, y volvió a desaparecer en la negrura del hueco de la puerta en la que desembocaban los empinados escalones.

El grupo subió en silencio las escaleras, desenvainando sus espadas a medida que avanzaban. Tasuki imitó a sus compañeros y desenvainó su espada bárbara, sujetando con firmeza la empuñadura y controlando su respiración. Cuando atravesó la puerta, vio que a la derecha había el cuerpo de un guardia tendido en el suelo, probablemente el carcelero de la mazmorra.

Los bandidos avanzaban en silencio, escondidos por las sombras de los desiertos pasillos, evitando aquellos en los que los guardias rondaban.

Poco a poco avanzaban por la mansión, como escurridizas serpientes, como invisibles espectros. Tasuki, imitaba al resto de bandidos, tratando de no ser visto y de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alertar a la guardia. Hasta contenía su respiración, escondido en las sombras, cuando algún hombre de Chian se hallaba a pocos metros.

Ocultos tras estatuas, columnas o cortinas, fueron avanzando poco a poco hasta llegar a la puerta de una estancia que parecía ser los aposentos principales de la fortaleza.

Sigilosamente, Hakkourou accionó el picaporte de la puerta, mientras uno de sus hombres aplicaba un ungüento pastoso en las visagras, para amortiguar el chirrido.

En silencio, el grupo de bandidos se coló en aquel aposento, iluminado débilmente por la luz de la luna, en el que pudieron comprobar que dormía un hombre de aspecto rudo, gordo y con una barba bastante larga. Las arrugas cruzaban su rostro, haciendo su aspecto aún más inquietante.

El jefe se dirigió hasta el lecho donde descansaba aquel hombre y le tapó la boca, para evitar que gritara. El desconocido se despertó súbitamente, con sus gritos ahogados en la mano de Hakkourou que le miraba con gesto duro y ojos fríos como el hielo.

- Hola, Ju-Chien. – Murmuró en un tono de voz grave. Una maléfica sonrisa cruzaba el rostro del bandido y su ceño, fruncido, daba a entender al traficante que no había llegado allí en son de paz. – Te soltaré si prometes guardar silencio, de lo contrario te atravesaré con mi espada. – dijo, acercando la punta de su arma al cuello del hombre, que miró de reojo la afilada hoja temiendo por su vida.

Con la respiración entrecortada y acelerada, Ju-Chien asintió con la cabeza. Hakkourou le soltó, permitiéndole respirar con más facilidad, sin dejar de amenazarle con el filo de su espada.

- ¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis de mí? – preguntó casi exigiendo, el dueño de la mansión. El jefe le miró endureciendo aún más el gesto.

- Aquí soy yo quien hace las preguntas. ¿Entendido? – preguntó, apretando el filo de su espada contra el gaznate del hombre. Este abrió mucho los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

Tasuki, nervioso, aguzaba el oído hacia el exterior del dormitorio, pendiente de cualquier ruido para prevenir a sus compañeros.

- Perfecto. – dijo el jefe, satisfecho con el silencio de Chien - Ahora, nos vas a conducir hasta la sala donde guardas tus tesoros, y luego vendrás con nosotros.

Dicho esto, Hakkourou agarró al hombre de la camisa y lo sacó de la cama de un tirón. Este se levantó y el jefe volvió a agarrarle de la parte trasera de su ropa, evitando que huyera, mientras que con la otra mano apretaba la punta de su espada contra la espalda del gordo traficante.

- Camina. Vamos. – exigió Hakkourou, obligando al hombre a caminar en silencio.

Salieron de nuevo al pasillo, por el que caminaron, guiados por el rehén, y ocultos de nuevo entre las sombras. Tras subir por unas escaleras llegaron a una habitación, escondida tras unas cortinas, y al atravesar la puerta se encontraron de frente con uno de los más grandes tesoros que habían visto. Obras de arte, joyas, cofres con dinero y piedras preciosas llenaban la estancia, robando el aliento de los bandidos por unos instantes.

- Coged lo que queráis, pero no me matéis – suplicó Ju-Chian, entre sollozos. Hakkourou le miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Por supuesto, gracias por tu consejo. Aun tienes que acompañarnos un trecho. – contestó el bandido, helando la sangre de Chian, que cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Tasuki observó a los bandidos introducir todo lo que podían en los sacos que habían traído, entre risas nerviosas y ahogadas. Él no podía evitar mirar hacia la puerta. Temía que en cualquier momento les encontraran allí.

Pero todo fue muy rápido, y antes de lo que había imaginado, ya habían llenado los sacos con la mayoría de las valiosas piezas que contenía la habitación, y se preparaban para huir.

Salieron de la estancia de los tesoros en silencio, vigilando incluso más que antes por no ser descubiertos. Tasuki, con su espada desenvainada, tenía los 5 sentidos puestos en detectar cualquier ruido: unos pasos, una respiración, lo que fuera que pudiera ponerle sobre aviso de que se acercaba alguien.

Llegaron por fin a las escaleras que dirigían a la mazmorra, y comenzaron a bajarlas rápidamente y en silencio. Uno a uno, los bandidos y los sacos con el botín fueron pasando a través del hueco de la puerta escondida, que habían dejado abierta, y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo en la oscuridad del túnel.

Tasuki, esperaba junto al otro muchacho a que todos hubieran huido, vigilando el acceso a la mazmorra, esperando un ataque de los guardias. El pelirrojo, miraba las escaleras que descendían hasta aquel pútrido lugar, y dirigía furtivas miradas a las celdas repletas de personas que le miraban con ojos suplicantes, reclamando piedad en silencio.

El muchacho, pasaba su vista rápidamente de las escaleras a las celdas y de éstas a su compañero, que, con el ceño fruncido hacía lo propio con sus compañeros, los cuales casi habían atravesado todos la puerta.

Por fin, sólo quedaron ellos dos. Ambos muchachos intercambiaron miradas antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia la puerta.

- Ve tú primero, yo me aseguraré de que no nos siguen – susurró Tasuki al chico de cabellos azules.

- ¡Apresúrate! No tenemos mucho tiempo – le dijo el chico, antes de desaparecer por el oscuro túnel.

El muchacho de cabellos de fuego, miró con desesperación a las celdas que encerraban aquellas pobres personas, indeciso. Y cuando se había decidido a irse, notó unos ojos que le miraban. La muchacha de la mirada perdida había clavado su mirada en él.

Tasuki contuvo la respiración. Aquellos ojos, llenos de tristeza y de dolor, parecían pedirle ayuda, parecían clamar por su piedad en silencio.

Apretando los dientes, el muchacho dirigió una última mirada al oscuro túnel, antes de dirigirse de nuevo junto a las celdas, buscando la puerta.

La vieja y oxidada puerta de la prisión estaba trabada con cadenas y un candado. Tasuki miró con desesperación alrededor suyo, buscando la llave o algo con lo que pudiera forzar aquel candado, sin éxito.

El muchacho, se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándoselo, y mordió sus labios. En el interior de la celda, los prisioneros le miraban alertados por su comportamiento, y muchos de ellos habían despertado y se habían acercado a la puerta, adivinando las intenciones del chico. Algunos quejidos comenzaron a oírse y Tasuki se llevó los dedos a los labios para pedirles silencio. Pero aunque habían durado poco, aquellos sonidos alertaron a los guardias, cuyos pasos comenzaron a acercarse hacia la mazmorra.

Tasuki escuchó el ruido de pasos que retumbaba en aquel lúgubre lugar, acercándose por los pasillos superiores, y entonces, sin pensarlo, desenvainó su espada y comenzó golpear violentamente el candado y las cadenas que trababan la puerta.

El ruido era ensordecedor y subía a través de las paredes alertando del todo a los guardias de la fortaleza, que se dirigían hacia allí corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

Al cabo de una decena de furiosos golpes, el candado se rompió, y Tasuki sacó las cadenas de los barrotes apresuradamente, con las manos temblando.

Los prisioneros empujaron con violencia la puerta de la celda y Tasuki se apartó para permitirles pasar. Aquella desesperada muchedumbre se arrojó contra la puerta del túnel, abriéndola con violencia de par en par, permitiendo así el paso de todos ellos.

Tasuki observaba la huída de aquellas personas sin saber exactamente porqué estaba haciendo eso. No sabía si se había vuelto loco o si lo había echo por algún motivo lógico. Lo que estaba claro era que allí estaba él, sólo, sin el apoyo de sus compañeros, aguardando a que los prisioneros acabaran de salir por el túnel para huir tras ellos, mientras esperaba a los pies de la escalera a que aparecieran los primeros guardias, los pasos de los cuales ya resonaban por el pasillo superior que desembocaba en la mazmorra.

Tasuki echó una última ojeada a la celda. Tan sólo quedaban la mujer y el chiquillo de la espalda herida. La madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, murmuró "gracias" mientras se alejaba en dirección al túnel. Tasuki le dirigió un gesto con la cabeza, instándola a huir, y justo cuando la madre y su hijo se perdían en la negrura del túnel, tres guardias irrumpieron a gritos en la mazmorra.

Tasuki, les esperó estoicamente a los pies de la escalera, y les hizo frente él sólo.

Al primero de ellos lo venció con facilidad, haciendo uso de la velocidad sobrehumana que le caracterizaba. Una vez lo hubo atravesado con su espada, tomó la del guardia vencido con la otra mano, y recibió el ataque conjunto de los otros dos guardias.

Tasuki, detenía las violentas estocadas de los guardias, sin perder la concentración y sin doblegarse ni un poco.

Astutamente, utilizó una de las técnicas que Hakkourou le había enseñado, confundiendo a sus dos adversarios y causando que se hirieran de muerte entre ellos.

Tras verles caer al suelo, Tasuki centró su atención en la escalera de la mazmorra, hacia la cual se escuchaba acercarse un batallón entero de guardias. Ante esto, poco podía hacer si no correr por su vida. Así que el muchacho envainó su espada y se dirigió hacia el túnel, a través del cual corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, alejándose de sus enemigos y sacándoles cada vez más ventaja.

Los guardias, armados con arcos, comenzaron a perseguirle por el túnel, débilmente iluminado por una antorcha que los bandidos habían arrojado en la mitad del pasadizo para alumbrar el camino.

Tasuki, sin dejar de correr, escuchaba las flechas silbar junto a su cabeza, peligrosamente.

Cada vez oía más proyectiles, y temía que le alcanzaran, así que comenzó a correr en zigzag, para confundir a los arqueros.

Cuando casi divisaba la estrecha escalera de salida del túnel, notó un agudo pinchazo en el gemelo derecho. Las fuerzas le fallaron y, ahogando un grito, el muchacho cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, con una expresión de intenso dolor en el rostro.

Tasuki llevó sus manos a su pierna y vio lo que había temido. Había recibido un flechazo que le había atravesado la pierna de parte a parte.

Armándose de valor, y con un grito desgarrador, el chico se enderezó, apoyándose en la pared y cojeando se dirigió nuevamente hacia la salida del túnel, que se encontraba a menos de 20 metros de distancia.

En medio de un intenso dolor, Tasuki frunció el ceño y comenzó a apoyar la pierna con la flecha clavada, sangrando abundantemente por ello, y volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el exterior. Un resplandor rojizo como el fuego comenzó a emanar de su antebrazo derecho, provocando una intensa luz que iluminaba fantasmagóricamente su camino. Con los dientes apretados por el dolor, Tasuki seguía corriendo mientras las flechas silbaban de nuevo a su alrededor y oía la impotencia de sus enemigos en sus voces, acercándose cada vez más.

De repente, cuando todo parecía perdido, una potente y grave voz resonó en el túnel, desviando la atención de Tasuki hacia ella.

- ¡Rekka Shinnen!

Tasuki se arrojó al suelo de inmediato, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, mientras una enorme llamarada de fuego cruzaba el túnel en dirección a sus perseguidores, abrasándolos en vida y reduciendo sus cuerpos a cenizas.

El pelifuego levantó la cabeza lentamente, respirando con dificultad y gimiendo por el dolor. Algunas lágrimas bañaban su rostro, completamente desencajado en una mueca de titánico esfuerzo. Tasuki alzó el rostro para mirar a quien le había salvado, y le sonrió.

Hakkourou le ayudó a levantarse tras guardar su abanico de fuego en la funda de su espalda. Pasó el brazo de Tasuki alrededor de su cuello y se dirigió a la salida del tunel.

- Yo que quería que pasáramos desapercibidos y tú has decidido finalizar la misión con fuegos artificiales. – le reprendió a medias el jefe.

Tasuki sólo pudo articular un quejido, mientras subía las estrechas escaleras. Desde el exterior, alguien estiró de él y le sacó afuera del túnel, donde por fin, el chico pudo respirar aire puro.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Yo te mato! ¡Te mato! – gritó una voz, justo cuando Tasuki llegaba al exterior.

Por si la herida de la pierna no había sido suficiente, Tasuki recibió la embestida de un furioso chico de pelo azulado que se tiró sobre él y le derribó sobre la hierba del bosque, comenzando a darle puñetazos en el suelo, mientras que el pelirrojo trataba de cubrir su rostro con los brazos, en vano.

- ¡Kouji, basta! – gritó una voz a su espalda, haciendo que el atacante de Tasuki se detuviera con un puño en el aire y una rabia incontenible en el rostro. – el jefe, que acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras, agarró a Kouji del cuello de su abrigo y estiró de él hacia arriba, levantándole como un resorte y alejándole de Tasuki, quién, en el suelo, y en un estado lamentable, escupía sangre mientras tosía. – Genrou ha hecho algo loable esta noche. Él ha hecho algo que ninguno de nosotros había pensado en hacer. Ha liberado a los prisioneros de Ju-Chien. – el silencio rodeó al jefe mientras decía aquellas palabras. – Las personas son más valiosas que cualquier tesoro que podamos imaginar y la libertad es la posesión más preciada que tenemos. A estas personas se la arrebataron y las encerraron en aquella pestilente mazmorra. Genrou les liberó, poniendo en peligro su propia vida, y eso le honra, aunque haya puesto en peligro la misión.

Las palabras del jefe hicieron mella en los bandidos que miraron a Tasuki avergonzados. El chico, con la cara hecha un mapa, trataba de recuperar el aliento estirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. La pintura de su rostro se había extendido hacia su cuello y su pelo. Lo que hacía más lamentable aún su aspecto.

A su alrededor, todos los prisioneros que había liberado se hallaban en silencio, extenuados por el gran esfuerzo que acababan de hacer al recorrer a la carrera aquel túnel.

- Por favor - se oyó una voz en la que se podía apreciar el miedo – Yo ya no os sirvo de nada, dejadme marchar, os lo ruego.

Ju-Chien se hallaba arrodillado frente a Hakkourou, que le miraba con desprecio. El gordo, estiraba levemente de la tela del pantalón del jefe de los bandidos, quien le apartó con un seco movimiento de su pierna, tirándole al suelo.

- No soy yo quien debe decidir tu suerte. Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que recibas tu propia medicina. – sonrió Hakkourou, maliciosamente. – Que sean ellos quienes decidan qué hacer contigo. – dijo el jefe, señalando con la cabeza al grupo de exprisoneros.

Chien, desvió su mirada lentamente hacia el grupo de gente, que le miraba con intenso odio en sus ojos.

…

…

…

- ¡Genrou! – Gritó el anciano asistente de Hakkourou.

Un par de días después del asalto, Tasuki se hallaba con el resto de muchachos, explicándoles entusiasmado cómo había ido la misión. En el grupo se hallaba también Kouji, con quien, tras intercambiar algunos golpes como venganza por pegarle cuando él estaba exhausto, había acabado llevándose bien. El pelirrojo giró la cabeza en dirección al viejo, que le hacía gestos con la mano, instándole a acercarse.

Tasuki se bajó del murete donde había estado sentado y cojeó con pereza hacia el asistente. La herida de la flecha había sido limpia y estaba curando con rapidez, pero todavía le dolía bastante

- El jefe te quiere ver en la sala principal. – le dijo el viejo, antes de marcharse hacia otro lugar.

Tasuki, se dirigió entonces hacia la sala, preguntándose qué querría el jefe de él. Una vez llegó a ella, encontró a Hakkourou de espaldas a la puerta, con una espada en la mano.

- Maestro ¿quería verme? – preguntó tímidamente Tasuki, acercándose lentamente al jefe.

De repente, Hakkourou dio la vuelta, atacando a Tasuki con una fuerte estocada que el pelirrojo pudo evitar justo a tiempo, arrojándose al suelo y hacia un lado. Tasuki, sorprendido y asustado por la actitud de su maestro le observó desde el suelo. La mirada de Hakkourou era fría como el hielo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le tuvo a su lado de nuevo, tratando de atravesarle con la espada.

El pelirrojo se levantó de un salto, sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo en la pierna, y retrocedió cojeando algunos pasos.

- ¿Maestro? ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Tasuki, asustado.

Sin recibir contestación por parte de Hakkourou, el muchacho tuvo que esquivar otra serie de ataques que el jefe le propinó, retrocediendo hasta una pared, quedando acorralado.

Hakkourou, sonrió entonces, levantó su espada y se dirigió con decisión hacia Tasuki, dispuesto a clavarle el arma. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, y segundos después, un extraño resplandor rodeó su cuerpo. Aquella luz parecía emanar del símbolo que Tasuki llevaba extrañamente tatuado en su antebrazo derecho desde su nacimiento.

Hakkourou, abrió mucho los ojos y se detuvo, justo en el preciso instante en que Tasuki desaparecía, como si se hubiera volatilizado en el aire. Le escuchó detrás de él respirando entrecortadamente.

El jefe, sonrió, y lentamente comenzó a envainar su espada. Se giró y miró satisfecho a Tasuki, que le devolvía la mirada llena de odio.

- Tranquilo, Genrou. Ya ha pasado todo. – le dijo, para tranquilizarle, mientras se acercaba al muchacho, quien aún no había bajado la guardia. – Comprendo que esto haya sido extraño para ti. – continuó Hakkourou, observando al chico con atención.

- ¿Extraño? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¡Ha intentado matarme! – exclamó Tasuki, indignado, señalando acusadoramente a su maestro.

- Esta era la causa de todo. – le respondió el jefe, mostrándole a Tasuki la marca de su brazo que se había vuelto incandescente. El muchacho, que no había advertido nada, observó asustado su brazo, sin saber qué decir.

- ¡Qué me está pasando! ¡Me arde el brazo! – gritó Tasuki, gesticulando exageradamente, y provocando la risa de Hakkourou.

- ¡No te arde nada, estúpido! Esa marca no te está provocando ningún dolor, ¿me equivoco? – Tasuki, detuvo sus espasmos y miró a su maestro, luego dirigió su mirada a la marca de su brazo, que efectivamente, no le provocaba ningún daño. – Esa marca, es algo más que una simple señal de nacimiento. Comencé a sospechar desde el primer momento en que te vi. Pero lo vi claro cuando se volvió incandescente el otro día en el túnel cuando te disparaban con los arcos. Se ilumina cuando te encuentras en un apuro y aumenta el potencial de tus habilidades.

El pelirrojo no entendía nada. No sabía de qué le estaba hablando, pero no podía negar que era muy extraño aquello que sucedía con su marca. Nunca antes le había pasado. Por lo menos nunca antes lo había advertido. Hakkourou siguió con su explicación.

- Desde que llegaste aquí tuve muy presente que tenías unas capacidades por encima de los demás muchachos. Eres rápido, más que rápido, eres asombrosamente veloz. Tienes mucha fuerza y agilidad, y aprendes muy deprisa. Luego tienes esa marca en el brazo "Wing". Ahora, después de esta prueba, ya no tengo más dudas. – el jefe tomó a Tasuki por los hombros y le miró fijamente a los ojos. – Eres Tasuki, una de las siete estrellas de Suzaku, enviadas a la Tierra para proteger a la Sacerdotisa.

* * *

><p>Pobre Tasuki, pero claro, siendo un bandido seguro que más de una vez ha recibido una paliza. A mí se me ocurrió describir su primera misión :D.<p>

¡Tasuki ha caído en las garras de Syad!

¡La que le espera!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Espero sus comentarios con ilusión!


	5. ¡Odio a las mujeres!

Hola a todos!

Antes de nada un pequeño resumen para aquellos que no han visto el anime o leído el Manga.

Tasuki nació bajo la constelación de Cráter, con un simbolo marcado en su antebrazo que le señalaba como una de las estrellas del Dios Suzaku enviada a la Tierra para proteger a la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku el día que apareciera. Estaba escrito que un día aparecería una chica que reuniría las siete estrellas, las cuales serían sus guardianes y la ayudarían a invocar al dios Suzaku, que traería la paz al país de Konan.

Para más información, os recomiendo ver el anime, que está disponible en internet. Lo malo es que os engancharéis como a una droga :P

¡Y ahora ya, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

><p>El camino estaba desierto. La vegetación, verde y frondosa se alineaba en sus márgenes abrazando la pista de tierra, protegiéndola del paso del tiempo. Se acercaba el invierno, y en aquellos parajes prometía ser un invierno duro. Las temperaturas de aquel frío otoño habían sido inferiores a los años anteriores, pero la perenne vegetación aguantaba estoicamente todas las inclemencias que los cambios estacionales acostumbraban a traer.<p>

El sol brillaba tenue en aquella, la última hora de la tarde, y sus rayos atravesaban moribundos las copas de los árboles, iluminando tenuemente aquel camino y regalándole su escaso calor. La vía verde serpenteaba rodeando el monte Reikkaku, una de las zonas más temidas del país de Konan, no sólo por las feroces criaturas que habitaban sus bosques. Aquellos parajes escondían algo más que animales salvajes. Otros peligros acechaban entre la vegetación, oculto, silencioso, invisible.

El ruido de un carruaje rompió estruendosamente el pacífico silencio del bosque al morir el día, desplazándose con urgente rapidez a través de aquel solitario camino. Se trataba de un moderno carro de transporte de personas, sólo disponible para los más adinerados. Tirado por cuatro hermosos caballos, la anchura de aquel carro casi ocupaba todo el camino. El exterior estaba lacado en negro con delicados dibujos florales grabados en su superficie y pintados en blanco y rojo. El conductor, apostado en la parte delantera, aguantaba el frío ambiente acurrucado en una gruesa manta y con el rostro cubierto por las solapas de su abrigo y un sombrero, mientras conducía los caballos en un rápido e incesante trote largo. Las riendas de los cuatro corceles eran rojas y los animales, de color blanco sudaban por el esfuerzo, levantándose un ligero vaho de su piel, al contacto de su calor corporal con el frío ambiente.

En su interior, una mujer de mediana edad se hallaba observando severamente a su acompañante, una muchacha adolescente de unos 16 años, que se asomaba peligrosamente por la ventanilla de la portezuela del carruaje.

- ¡Señorita Wang! Os lo ruego, permaneced dentro del carruaje, ¡Eso que estáis haciendo es peligroso! – gimoteó la mujer, tomando suave pero firmemente a la muchacha del brazo e instándola a introducirse en el habitáculo.

- ¡Nana! ¿Es que no ves cómo están los caballos? ¡Los va a matar de cansancio! ¿No puedes decirle que vaya más despacio? – Exclamó la chica, dirigiéndole una lastimera mirada a la mujer. Nana suspiró, levantándose de su asiento y abriendo la escotilla que comunicaba con el conductor.

- Oiga, ¿no puede darles un descanso a los animales? Mi ama está preocupada por la salud de los caballos, y creo que tiene razón. Hace ya mucho rato que van al trote, deben estar extenuados.

El conductor, dirigió vagamente su estrecha mirada hacia la escotilla desde la cual la sirvienta le estaba hablando. Se retiró la solapa de su abrigo de la cara y escupió a un lado, antes de contestar.

- Si no les parece bien mi manera de conducir, son libres de bajarse del carro y continuar caminando. Pero yo de ustedes no lo haría. Este bosque no me gusta nada. Los árboles tienen ojos… - El conductor bajó el tono de su voz al decir esto último.

- ¡No le consiento que nos hable así! – Gritó la mujer – La señorita es una dama de la corte de su majestad el Emperador, ¡le exijo una disculpa ahora mismo! – exclamó la anciana, con el ceño fruncido.

La joven muchacha observaba la escena en silencio desde el interior del carruaje, preocupada por los animales e intrigada por las palabras del conductor. Súbitamente, se acercó a la escotilla, apartando a Nana a un lado y dijo:

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de que los árboles tienen ojos?

- Este bosque, y toda la montaña, de hecho, es muy peligroso. Debemos atravesar esta zona rápidamente, no podemos pararnos en ningún momento. – le contestó el chofer, suavizando el tono hacia la muchacha. – Le prometo que en cuanto salgamos de esta zona, dejaré descansar a los caballos. Pero ahora no puedo. Debemos salir de aquí antes de que el sol se ponga.

Ambas mujeres, se miraron interrogativamente y cerraron la escotilla, atemorizadas por las palabras del conductor, que parecía visiblemente preocupado.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – oyeron que exclamaba el chofer, aminorando el paso de los caballos – ¡Maldita sea!

La sirvienta se asomó por la ventana de la portezuela y preguntó:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡El camino está cortado! – respondió el conductor, con preocupación.

En efecto, el chofer detuvo a los caballos justo antes de llegar a un punto en el camino donde había un tronco de un árbol atravesado en toda su anchura, impidiendo el paso de los caballos y el carruaje.

- ¡Necesito su ayuda! – Exclamó el conductor, saltando del carruaje y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el tronco que obstaculizaba el paso. La sirvienta abrió la puerta del carro y saltó al exterior. Antes de acercarse al lugar donde el hombre trataba de mover el tronco, se giró hacia Wang.

- Señorita, bajo ningún concepto bajéis del carruaje. Permaneced oculta aquí dentro, por favor. – Cerró la puerta, dejando a Wang dentro del carro, y se dirigió corriendo a apartar el tronco de aquel árbol.

Wang, se asomó tímidamente por la ventana para observar la maniobra del conductor y de su sirvienta. Ambos trataban con todas sus fuerzas de levantar uno de los extremos del tronco para apartarlo del camino. Por suerte no se trataba de una madera muy pesada y tras varios esfuerzos, lograron moverlo medio metro. La adolescente fijaba sus ojos color chocolate en ellos, deseando poder ayudarles. Sólo con su ayuda, sería más fácil y rápido mover aquel tronco y podrían salir del bosque, en el que se encontraba insegura después de oír las palabras del chofer. Wang frunció el ceño y recogió su cabello castaño, para evitar que le molestara, antes de abrir la puerta con determinación y saltar al exterior.

Nana vio de reojo la maniobra de su señora y se apresuró a soltar el tronco, asustada, dejándole todo el peso al chofer, que no pudo sostenerlo y lo soltó en el suelo, tras una exclamación de dolor.

- ¡Señorita! ¡Por favor, volved a entrar en el carro! – le dijo la sirvienta, comenzando a acercarse a ella. Wang se disponía a protestar cuando vio que Nana se detenía en su recorrido. Los ojos de la sirvienta permanecían fijos en algún punto detrás de la muchacha, y el terror invadió su rostro, que la mujer se apresuró a cubrir con sus manos, reprimiendo un grito. Wang, extrañada y asustada, comenzó a girarse para ver qué era lo que había asustado a Nana, cuando unos brazos la sujetaron desde atrás, impidiéndole moverse.

Aterrorizada, Wang sintió el frío filo de una daga firmemente apoyada en su garganta, y contuvo el aliento, temiendo tragar saliva. El brazo izquierdo de su atacante rodeaba su cintura fuertemente, levantándola del suelo unos centímetros. La muchacha, no podía mover la cabeza para ver a quien la amenazaba, pero sintió su aroma. Un profundo olor a vegetación y a humedad se apoderó de sus sentidos. Quien quiera que fuera aquella persona, debía llevar varios días durmiendo a la intemperie, en medio de aquel frío del demonio.

- P… Por favor. N.. No le… le haga daño. P… por favor – tartamudeaba la sirvienta, aterrorizada.

- Silencio. – siseó el hombre. Wang notó por la voz que se trataba de alguien joven. Pero pese a ello, su voz era lo suficientemente grave y amenazadora para imponer respeto. Nana guardó silencio, y se dejó caer al suelo, derrotada y sin saber qué hacer por su joven ama. – Habéis entrado en nuestro territorio, y tendréis que pagar si queréis retomar vuestro camino. – Volvió a murmurar aquel hombre.

En seguida, comenzaron a aparecer unos hombres de aspecto amenazador que emergieron de entre la vegetación a ambos lados del camino. Tres en total, contando al que había tomado a Wang desprevenida. Uno de ellos, de unos 20 años y bastante atractivo, con el cabello azul oscuro y una cicatriz bastante pronunciada en su mejilla izquierda, se acercó al conductor del carro, y de una patada lo arrojó al suelo de bruces.

- Y no te aconsejo que te muevas de ahí. – sonrió con sorna el muchacho, amenazando al cochero con la punta de su espada.

- ¡Vosotros! ¡registrad el carro! – ordenó el hombre que mantenía atrapada a Wang.

- No llevamos nada de valor, se lo juro. Estábamos volviendo de casa de mi tía. Mi padre se preocupará si no llegamos pronto. – murmuró Wang, temblorosa.

El hombre de su espalda, la agarró aún más firmemente, asustándola más todabía. Ella cerró los ojos, muerta de miedo, mientras notaba cómo el asaltador se acercaba a su cuello. El bandido acercó su nariz al cuello de la muchacha y aspiró su aroma intensamente, tras lo cual, dijo:

- No me parece normal que una simple muchacha de granja utilice perfumes tan delicados como estos. Y tus manos tampoco están ajadas de trabajar la tierra.

Wang miró a Nana, que permanecía arrodillada en el suelo devolviéndole la mirada, suplicante. La pobre sirvienta observaba cómo aquel muchacho mantenía presa a su ama, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

- Aquí no hay casi nada Genrou, sólo hay un pequeño cofre con algunas joyas. Eso es todo. – le informó el hombre que había registrado el carro.

- Registradles a ellos. Desnudadles si es necesario.

Wang reprimió un pequeño grito pero no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Las convulsiones de su cuerpo pronto alertaron al bandido que la apresaba.

- No llores. Pronto podrás volver a tu casa. – le susurró el hombre. Ella abrió los ojos, extrañada por esta súbita muestra de compasión - Pórtate bien, y no te pasará nada. – finalizó el bandido.

Wang observó el registro que los otros dos hombres realizaron al cochero y a la sirvienta, a quienes obligaron a quedarse en ropa interior, descubriendo que sólo llevaban encima algo de dinero.

- Estos no llevan nada – comentó decepcionado uno de los ladrones, volviendo de repente el rostro hacia la jovencita y mirándola de forma lujuriosa. – Ahora es tu turno. Y si no llevas nada encima tomaremos nuestro pago de otro modo… - dijo el hombre con voz ronca y comenzando a acercarse a ella.

Pero entonces, la daga que había estado apoyada en el cuello de Wang se apartó y apuntó al hombre que había comenzado a caminar hacia ellos.

- Intenta tocarla, y te las verás conmigo. – siseó el muchacho amenazadoramente, muy cerca del oído de Wang. – No pienso permitir comportamientos de este tipo cuando yo esté al mando. ¿Entendido?

El otro hombre miró con desprecio al muchacho y lentamente se retiró, bajando la cabeza. El bandido de la cicatriz se quedó mirando al muchacho que mantenía presa a Wang.

- Genrou, es hora de irse. – le dijo con voz grave.

- Coged todo lo que lleven de valor, por poco que sea.

Wang observó asustada cómo aquellos bandidos tomaban todas sus pertenencias, y de pronto notó que el tal Genrou, que la había estado sujetando, la giraba sobre sí misma, bruscamente, y por fin pudo verle el rostro. Le tenía muy cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento en la cara. Era bastante alto y muy joven, no tendría más de 17 o 18 años. Su aroma a bosque era aún más intenso que antes. Tenía unos profundos y duros ojos color ámbar que la observaban, evaluándola. Su cabello era rojizo como el fuego y lo llevaba alborotado. En su cuello colgaban dos collares de cuentas y de sus orejas unos pendientes de piedras azules. Wang pudo apreciar lo joven que era aquel chico, y a pesar de su juventud aquellos hombres le tenían respeto y obedecían sus órdenes. El muchacho la tenía sujeta por los hombros y la empujó hasta que la espalda de la chica tocó con la superficie lisa del exterior del carro. Wang se sonrojó, al ver que se inclinaba sobre ella, con una provocadora sonrisa en los labios, a través de la cual pudo observar dos blancos colmillos.

La chica cerró los ojos cuando él recorrió con la punta de la nariz su cuello, desde la base de su clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, erizándole la piel y provocándole una extraña sensación, desconocida para ella. De pronto, su pulso se aceleró y se sintió lasciva, atraída sin remedio hacia aquel bandido de cabello como el fuego. Sin poder evitarlo y sin saber qué estaba haciendo, Wang ladeó su cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando con los labios los de aquel muchacho.

Él se apartó unos centímetros, evitando el contacto de su boca con la de ella, y la observó, con el ceño fruncido amenazadoramente, pero sin borrar aquella fascinadora sonrisa de su rostro.

- Jazmín, flor de loto y azahar. ¿Me equivoco? – susurró él, con sus ambarinos ojos clavados en los de ella. Wang no podía articular palabra, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

El chico, se acercó más a ella, bloqueándola con los brazos en la estructura del carruaje, rozando apenas sus labios con los de ella. Nana reprimió un grito, observando toda la escena y temiéndose lo peor. Wang sintió el aliento de aquel bandido en sus labios y gimió levemente, casi imperceptiblemente, entrecerrando de nuevo los ojos. Su respiración se aceleró cuando la mano del pelirrojo se deslizó desde su hombro hasta la base de su pecho izquierdo, palpándolo ligeramente y moviéndola luego hacia el cuello de la chica, acariciando su suave piel con sus dedos calientes y ásperos. Una débil risa salió de entre los dientes del ladrón, posando su mano sobre el cuello de Wang.

- Lo que me temía, un aroma demasiado caro para pertenecer a una granjera. Al igual que esto. – dijo, agarrando firmemente el collar de oro que la muchacha tenía en el cuello. Con un tirón seco, el pelirrojo arrancó el colgante del cuello de la muchacha, que se sobresaltó, abriendo mucho los ojos y mirando aquel chico fijamente. El bandido se apoyó sobre un brazo en el carruaje, muy cerca de Wang, y levantó la mano izquierda de ella acariciándola con los dedos – De todas formas, - continuó él – Una mujer de tu belleza no necesita estos… adornos. – finalizó, llevándose la pequeña mano de Wang a los labios y besándola caballerosamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Wang respiró algo entrecortadamente antes de que el ladrón le quitara los dos anillos que llevaba en aquella mano.

El pelirrojo golpeó ligeramente el carruaje antes de comenzar a reír y se giró para dirigirse corriendo junto a su compañero hacia la espesura del bosque, que se los tragó, haciéndoles desaparecer, como si nunca hubieran pasado por allí.

Wang permaneció inmóvil, observando cómo se alejaban los bandidos. De repente, escuchó los apresurados pasos de Nana dirigirse hacia ella, y la sirvienta tomó el pálido y acalorado rostro de la joven entre sus manos para obligarla a mirarle.

- ¡Señorita! ¿Os encontráis bien? – Nana, hablaba con un más que notorio temblor en la voz, y temía que Wang hubiera caído en algún tipo de shock post-traumático. Pero suspiró aliviada sonriendo, cuando la joven la miró con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de murmurar.

- Estoy bien, Nana. No me ha pasado nada. – Contestó la muchacha, débilmente, tomando la mano de Nana entre las suyas.

Nana, el cochero y Wang, apartaron el tronco de aquel árbol y retomaron la marcha, de nuevo al trote, para evitar ser emboscados de nuevo. El sol casi se había puesto del todo y la oscuridad comenzaba a teñir de tinieblas el camino.

Wang no había pronunciado palabra desde que habían entrado en el carruaje, y tenía la mirada perdida en el exterior observando el bosque, a través del cual habían huido aquellos ladrones.

- Señorita, menos mal que no os ha pasado nada. Lo que nos han robado no significa mucho, y no os han causado daño, eso es lo más importante. – Nana, estaba decidida a hacer hablar a su señora, que parecía ausente. Aunque los bandidos no las habían dañado, era evidente que la muchacha había pasado un mal momento y Nana trataba de hacerle olvidar aquel mal trago.

Los ojos chocolate de Wang se hallaban absortos, ensimismados, fijos en la nada, y la muchacha no le dijo nada a Nana. Sólo suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Qué os ocurre? ¿os encontráis mal? – se preocupó la sirvienta.

- No, no. De verdad Nana. Me encuentro bien.

- ¡Ya se divisan las lindes del bosque! – informó el cochero, azuzando a los caballos para que arrancaran a galopar. – ¡Estamos a punto de salir a campo abierto!

Las mujeres notaron el entusiasmo en la voz del hombre, su alegría por abandonar aquel maldito bosque. El camino se hizo cada vez más ancho y los árboles eran más escasos a cada metro que avanzaban. Hasta que por fin, una extensa pradera se abrió a ambos lados del camino. El carruaje continuó avanzando deprisa por el camino, alejándose de la espesura del bosque y de la falda del monte Reikkaku.

Entonces, no muy lejos de allí, apenas a medio centenar de metros, Wang divisó la silueta de una figura se dibujaba en contraste con la luna. Un jinete observaba alejarse el carro en el que la muchacha palidecía ante su visión. Vestía un abrigo oscuro y largo y el caballo que montaba era grande y negro, con las crines largas y con abundante pelo en las patas. La muchacha vio claramente el cabello rojizo del jinete agitarse al viento de la noche, y el caballo se encabritó, siendo controlado por el jinete, antes de arrancar al galope hacia el bosque, ocultándose en la espesura.

- ¡Por Suzaku! – Exclamó Nana, tapándose la boca con las manos – ¡aquel era el bandido que le robó sus joyas!

Wang, esbozó una sonrisa soñadora, apoyando el mentón en sus brazos, que descansaban en el borde de la ventana.

- Sí – murmuró la muchacha - Genrou…

…

…

…

Un fuerte galope se oyó a lo lejos, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la fortaleza de los bandidos. Los encargados de hacer guardia, comenzaron a abrir la enorme y pesada puerta para permitirle el paso al jinete que se acercaba velozmente. A través de las puertas abiertas, un caballo muy grande y negro como la noche hizo su entrada majestuosamente junto a su jinete, disminuyendo el paso hasta detenerse por completo.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – exclamó Kouji sujetando al caballo de Tasuki, Orión. El pelirrojo desmontó a su caballo y le dio una palmada en los cuartos traseros, empujándole a seguir al encargado de las cuadras, que había acudido prestamente al verle llegar. Kouji le tendió las riendas del animal y comenzó a caminar junto a Tasuki. - ¿Vas a responder a la pregunta que te he hecho? – insistió el moreno.

Kouji y el otro bandido que habían asaltado junto a Tasuki el carruaje aquel anochecer, habían llegado hacía media hora. Tasuki se había alejado hasta las lindes del bosque para asegurarse de que el carruaje seguía su camino y no se encontraba con nadie que pudiera tratar de perseguirles hasta la guarida.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Tasuki molesto.

- Lo que le has hecho a aquella chica. ¡Estaba muerta de miedo, Genrou! – increpaba Kouji a su amigo, con el ceño fruncido.

Tasuki le miró de reojo. Realmente tenía razón, no había estado bien… ¡Pero había sido divertido!

- ¿Qué? ¡Ha sido divertido! – se defendió el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos muchachos caminaban por los pasillos de la fortaleza de los bandidos, dirigiéndose a ver a su líder.

- Pues creo que a ella no le ha parecido tan divertido. ¡El jefe dijo que actuáramos rápido y que no tocáramos a nadie! – Continuó Kouji.

- ¡Maldito seas, Kouji! ¿Te has propuesto amargarme la jodida tarde? – bramó Tasuki, deteniendo sus pasos para encarar a su amigo – ¡No la toqué en absoluto!

- ¿No? ¿y ese beso qué fue? – preguntó Kouji, con rabia en el rostro. Unos cuantos bandidos que se hallaban cerca aguzaron el oído e intercambiaron algunas frases burlonas, dirigiendo los rostros sonrientes hacia los chicos que discutían.

- ¿Qué beso? ¡Yo no la he besado! – Contestó Tasuki, enfadado, retomando su camino. – Si lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia, tranquilo, a la próxima la intimidas tú. – rió el pelirrojo, con sorna.

- ¿Qué? ¡No tengo envidia! ¡Yo nunca trataría a una chiquilla así! – Kouji trotó junto a Tasuki de nuevo - ¿Porqué lo haces? – preguntó, tras observar unos segundos el duro rostro del pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué hago el qué? – bufó Tasuki, hastiado.

- Tratar así a las mujeres – contestó Kouji, sin dejar de observar su rostro.

Tasuki siguió caminando sin responder a su amigo. Realmente no había un porqué. Aquella era su forma de reaccionar con las mujeres. Había muy pocas por las que sintiera algo de respeto, dos o quizás tres. Normalmente, Tasuki hacía su trabajo rápida y limpiamente, si podía divertirse haciéndolo, se divertía, y si para ello debía implicar a una mujer, la implicaba, y no le importaban sus sentimientos. Para Tasuki las mujeres eran unos seres molestosos, gritones, quisquillosos, quejicas, llorones, traicioneros, desleales y deshonestos. No había tenido en toda su vida una buena experiencia con una mujer.

Primero sus hermanas, aquellas cinco arpías que le amargaron la vida todo lo que pudieron y más, y a las que no tenía ningún deseo de volver a ver. Después de huir de casa, todas las experiencias que había tenido con las mujeres (que no habían sido muchas, porque Tasuki no se fiaba de ellas ya de entrada) habían sido desastrosas. Probablemente el corazón y la mente del muchacho estaban ya muy dañados por el trato que sus hermanas le dieron y Tasuki trataba de huir de las mujeres, escudándose en su aspecto de bandido y culpándolas a ellas de los fracasos en sus relaciones.

- Porque las odio. – respondió el pelirrojo, sin mirar a su amigo. Kouji abrió los ojos de par en par, sin dar crédito a lo que Tasuki le estaba contando.

- ¿Que las odias? – murmuró el moreno, asombrado. - ¿quieres decir que… que no te gustan?... ¡Genrou…! - Kouji detuvo sus pasos y miró incrédulo a su amigo, quien hasta aquel momento le había parecido alguien muy viril. Tasuki se detuvo y se giró para observar a Kouji, extrañado. - ¡Eres gay! – exclamó Kouji.

Tasuki abrió mucho los ojos y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a su amigo en la cabeza, arrojándole al suelo. Algunos bandidos se habían quedado observando al chico del cabello de fuego, en silencio.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡NO SOY GAY! – rugió Tasuki, defendiéndose.

- ¡Pero acabas de decir que odias a las mujeres! – argumentó Kouji, con la cara pegada en el suelo.

- ¡Que las odie no quiere decir que no me gusten! ¡Claro que me gustan! ¡Soy un hombre! – El pelirrojo se aseguró de decir esto último en voz bien alta, para que todos lo oyeran. – No soporto su comportamiento. No soporto que sean unas traidoras, que te engañen con sus palabras y con sus sonrisas falsas. No aguanto que utilicen el llanto para conseguir lo que quieren. ¡Las odio! ¿Lo entiendes ahora, animal? – inquirió Tasuki, apretando aún más la cabeza de Kouji contra el suelo.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – se rindió el moreno. Tasuki le liberó y retomó el camino hacia los aposentos del jefe – Vaya carácter que gastas… - murmuró Kouji levantándose del suelo y echando a correr para alcanzarle.

…

…

…

- ¡Toc, toc! ¿Quién es? ¡Somos Tasuki y Kouji, venimos a ver a Hakkourou! ¡De acuerdo, podéis pasar! ¡Muchas gracias!

La puerta de la habitación del jefe se abrió, revelando a dos muchachos al otro lado, el pelirrojo miraba incrédulo al otro, y algo colorado.

- ¿Es necesario que hagas el monólogo siempre que llamas a las puertas? – preguntó Tasuki entre dientes. Kouji se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué monólogo? – contestó, extrañado.

Tasuki golpeó su frente ante esta contestación y ambos entraron en la habitación.

Habían pasado tres años desde que Tasuki huyó de su poblado. Desde entonces había vivido bajo la protección de Hakkourou, que le había tratado como el padre que el muchacho siempre quiso tener. Hakkourou le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, y trató de instruirle también en otras ciencias aparte de en artes marciales. Pero Tasuki era un hueso duro de roer en estos campos y a duras penas consiguió aprender a leer y a escribir, y también aprendió algo de matemáticas, pero ni Hakkourou ni los maestros más sabios contratados para ello consiguieron enseñarle algo de historia, filosofía o ciencias.

Tasuki y Kouji se acercaron al jefe. Hakkourou descansaba acostado en su cama y les miraba con afecto, contento de que vinieran a verle. Estaba muy enfermo. Llevaba varios meses así, desde el invierno anterior, y cada vez estaba más débil. Desde hacía unas semanas prácticamente no se levantaba de la cama.

- Mis muchachos – les dijo Hakkourou, con afecto. – Parece que fue ayer cuando os recogí en mi casa y comencé a enseñaros este oficio.

Tasuki sonrió a su maestro.

- ¿Como te encuentras hoy, jefe? – le preguntó Kouji, temiéndose la respuesta.

- Más o menos igual que ayer, no he notado mucha mejoría. – le contestó Hakkourou. – Escuchad, precisamente quería haceros llamar porque necesito hablar con vosotros.

El jefe, hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse en la cama y Tasuki, rápidamente le cogió del brazo y estiró de él, ayudándole. El maestro, le agradeció el gesto, con rostro cansado y suspiró.

- Quería hablar sólo con vosotros, con nadie más. Kouji, Genrou, vosotros sois mis dos mejores alumnos. A pesar de vuestra juventud sois fuertes, inteligentes y sabéis todo cuanto yo sé. Tenéis además un gran corazón que siempre os guía en la dirección correcta. – En aquel momento, Kouji tosió, llevándose la mano a la boca para amortiguar el sonido y dio un codazo a Tasuki en las costillas, quien se quejó ligeramente, sin esperárselo. – Bueno, casi todas las veces – corrigió hakkourou, dirigiendo una inquisitiva mirada hacia el pelirrojo, que se sonrojó levemente. – Muchachos, acercaos.

Tasuki se sentó al borde del lecho de su maestro y Kouji hizo lo propio en una silla cercana, acercándola previamente hasta la cama.

- Estoy muy enfermo. Y esta enfermedad no parece tener mejoría. – les dijo, sin tapujos. – Los médicos hacen todo lo posible pero dicen que mis pulmones están ya muy dañados y que no hay una curación para ellos. – Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos, preocupados.

- Pero están buscando una cura, seguro que debe haber algo, una planta, un mineral, algo que le pueda devolver la salud, maestro. – replicó Tasuki, que no quería oír las palabras que sabía que Hakkourou estaba a punto de decirles.

- Genrou, escucha – le cortó su maestro, apoyando una débil mano en el hombro del chico. – Me estoy muriendo, y no sé cuanto tiempo aguantaré.

Tasuki no pronunció una palabra, se quedó quieto, mirando a Hakkourou con ojos suplicantes y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- Quiero que vosotros seáis los primeros en conocer mi voluntad. He decidido que Genrou quedará al mando de los Bandidos de Reikkaku, será el nuevo jefe. Kouji, tú serás el segundo al mando.

Ni Kouji ni Tasuki se movieron de su sitio, parecía irreal que su jefe, su maestro, su PADRE, les estuviera dando aquella noticia tan desgarradora y además les dijera que confiaba en ellos para el puesto de líder.

- Pero yo no tengo ni idea de cómo ser un buen jefe, ni siquiera he llevado a cabo misiones importantes. Sólo escaramuzas y sólo he llevado cuatro o cinco hombres a mi mando. ¿Cómo voy a ser yo el jefe? – replicó Tasuki, con la voz temblorosa. Kouji bajó la mirada al suelo, abatido. El pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Rápidamente las limpió con la manga de su camisa, y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te parece poco? Eso es más de lo que nadie ha hecho antes de los 20 años. Genrou, y tú sólo tienes 17. Confío en ti más que en nadie. Tienes la suficiente sangre fría para ser un buen líder, el mejor de todos. – Hakkourou tomó la barbilla de Tasuki con una mano y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. El pelirrojo, aguantó la mirada de su maestro mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro, mojando los dedos de Hakkourou. - Kouji, mantente siempre fiel a Genrou, que vuestra amistad sea un lazo tan fuerte que nada lo pueda romper. Genrou, nunca temas mostrar tus sentimientos, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Sigue siempre a tu corazón y no trates de engañarle porque sólo conseguirás hacerte daño. Recuerda quién eres y nunca dudes en seguir tu destino. – Tasuki levantó la vista vidriosa y miró a su maestro, comprendiendo que con aquellas palabras se refería a su destino como Guardián de Suzaku. – Estaré bien ahora, creo que necesito descansar, así que, ya podéis iros muchachos. – les sonrió Hakkourou, con una mirada llena de afecto, como nunca antes le habían visto.

Los dos chicos, impulsados por sus sentimientos y por la tristeza, abrazaron cariñosamente a su maestro, que les devolvió el abrazo con nostalgia.

- Iros ahora, bribonzuelos. Y no os metáis en líos. – les dijo Hakkourou, recuperando su duro tono de voz habitual, mientras observaba a sus discípulos salir por la puerta, dirigiéndole una última mirada.

Los chicos cerraron la puerta tras de sí y se dejaron caer en el frío suelo del pasillo. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca en un buen rato. Suerte que aquella zona de la fortaleza estaba reservada para el uso exclusivo del jefe y nadie pudo ver el aspecto tan abatido que tenían los dos muchachos.

Tasuki se limpiaba las lágrimas sin parar, provocando que sus párpados enrojecieran, irritados.

- No pienso permitirlo. – murmuró el chico. Kouji levantó la vista y le miró, extrañado. – No voy a dejar que el maestro muera. – explicó Tasuki, mirando fijamente a Kouji, con una determinación fuera de lo normal.

- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer, Genrou? – le preguntó el moreno.

- Iré a buscar ayuda, medicamentos, médicos, lo que sea. Pero no dejaré que el maestro se consuma sin buscar un remedio. – Tasuki hablaba con la voz desgarrada, mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin parar de sus ojos.

…

…

…

Aquella noche, igual que aquella vez hacía 3 años, Tasuki salió de la fortaleza a hurtadillas, llevando a Orión de las bridas y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. El guardia de la puerta, le permitió el paso, extrañado de verle salir tan tarde, pero suponiendo que se dirigía a una misión secreta.

Una vez en el exterior, Tasuki dirigió una última mirada a la ventana de su maestro, iluminada débilmente por la luz de las velas, antes de montar a su caballo y arrancar al galope, en busca de un remedio para salvarle la vida a Hakkourou.

* * *

><p>Tasuki es una caja de sorpresas, y el pobre tiene muy mal recuerdo de sus hermanas, por eso trata a las mujeres como si no tuvieran sentimientos.<p>

¿Un poco rudo no? ¡Nada más lejos de la realidad! Tasuki en realidad es una de las personas más valientes, leales y encantadoras que hay, a pesar de ser un bandido. Pero para que reaccione y lo demuestre, debe ocurrir algo que haga saltar la chispa que comunique sus neuronas. XD

¡Dejadme comentarios, por favor!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
